Free To Grow
by Jaspers-Girl-and-u-no-it
Summary: Angela leaves for Harmonica town at the age of 18 to join her older brother and make a life for herself. Over time she learns that she is without restrictions and free to grow. Even in love, when she finds the right person. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Alright, here goes. I decided to base this story off the layout for Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, but I'm not following the story line. I will have Finn (cuz who can resist him!?!) but he will serve a different purpose. You'll find out what soon. I'm going to have to switch some details around to get this to work without the story line, but I think it can be done!!!! As a side note-the Kevin I will be referring to is the male character in the game. Also, please review! I'm not going to require a certain number of reviews for me to update stories, but it really does make me feel better about my story and prompts me to update sooner. One more thing- please be honest in your reviews! I'm genuinely interested in what you think!**

**Without any further adou.... ENJOY!**

I was really loving this Pascal character. Being the extrovert that I was, I was having a great time on this boat, chatting it up with a regular chatty Cathy. It's not like we were exactly talking about anything important, but my mouth was getting a workout, and that brightened my mood considerably.

"So, Angela, why _are_ you moving to Harmonica town?" Pascal seemed genuinely curious, and I briefly entertained second thoughts about moving here. They were quickly snuffed when I remembered how enthusiastic my brother had sounded over the phone, regarding the town.

"I have a brother living there. Actually, you might know him seeing as it's a small town! His name is..."

"Kevin?" Angela gaped, staring up at Pascal with wide eyes.

"How'd ya know that?" she asked, pulling her jaw back up to join the rest of her face. Pascal just chuckled heartily, grinning at her in a well meaning way.

"I've suspected as much ever since you got on the boat. For one thing, you look just like him. For another," he paused to chuckle once again, "you're brother hasn't stopped bragging about his 'amazing little sis' ever since he found out you were coming." Angela giggled quietly, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh ya. That definitely sounds like Kevin." For the first time in the whole boat ride silence fell. I looked out at the rippling water, loving the way the sunlight reflected off the surface, throwing prisms of light in all directions.

"Actually," I admitted after a while, "I've wanted to move out here for years. When Kevin turned 18 he decided he wanted to move out here at a recommendation from one of his teachers. He would call nightly, and was constantly praising the town and all its people." A smile teased the corners of Pascal's mouth, and I turned back to the water. "I was always pleading my parents to let me go live with Kevin, but they said I had to wait until I was 18."

"So you're 18 now!" exclaimed Pascal. "When exactly was your birthday?" My cheeks tinged pink slightly, as I turned to answer.

"Well, it's..."

"Oh, yes!" Pascal cried, placing a hand on his forehead in an overly dramatic fashion. "It's _today_ isn't it?" I nodded grinning ear to ear at Pascal's enthusiastic manner.

"Kevin?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Pascal laughed and I joined in. "You know, it's Kathy's birthday today as well. What a great coincidence!" Suddenly Pascal whipped out a pair of binoculars and gazed out to the sea at the front of the boat. I stood silently, anxiety suddenly gnawing a hole in my stomach. "We're here!" Pascal yelled a bit prematurely. We didn't actually arrive for another five minutes or so, but my nerves still hadn't calmed a bit. In fact...

"Oh my Goddess," I muttered, covering my mouth as I fought the nausea that was consuming me. Pascal was oblivious to my distress and lowered the ramp to the dock while humming a joyful tune.

"Alright, off you go!" Pascal glanced back to find me with frozen legs. I didn't know _why _I was frightened. After all, it was a small, kind looking town. However, I was inexplicably scared. I lurched forward suddenly as Pascal gave me a hearty push from the ramp. I teetered precariously on the edge of the dock.

"Oh no!" I cried, flailing my arms wildly. I was going in, there was no stopping it. "Way to make an entrance, Angela," I muttered angrily to myself, squeezing my eyes shut. Just as my feet slipped from the dock, strong arms enveloped me and I was scooped off the ground.

"Clumsy as always, sis?" boomed a familiar voice. My eyes shot open and a smile broke my face.

"Kevin!" I cried, wrapping my arms around my brother, but no where near matching the bear hug he was smothering me in. Finally, he set my feet back on the ground, giving me a goofy, lopsided grin. I took a moment to take in my brother. "Wow Kev, you got buff!" I exclaimed, noticing that his arms were three times the size that they used to be. "What happened to my scrawny older brother?" I teased, punching his arm. Kevin smiled broadly.

"I see you haven't changed much," he said. "Still the same, skinny Angela I know and love!" In a mimicking gesture he punched my arm.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing the sore spot. "Geez, Kevin! I'm not as strong as you, remember?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly, making me jump. "I have to introduce you to everyone. C'mon, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a building about ten feet away.

"Doesn't everyone already know me?" Kevin looked confused. A smile threatened to pull my lips back, but I fought it. "Everyone already knows all about your 'amazing little sis,' right?" Kevin turned crimson and shot his gaze to the ground.

"I was just excited to see ya," he mumbled. A laugh barked out of me unexpectedly, causing Kevin to turn his gaze upwards, grinning.

"I've gotta say, sis, I missed the 'seal' while I was here alone." Now it was my turn to blush. The 'seal' was a name affectionately given to the way I laughed occasionally. I had to admit, though, I had missed the seal too. I loved my parents, but they weren't exactly laugh inducing. When Kevin had left, he'd taken the 'seal' with him, whether he knew it or not. Kevin began dragging me again and pulled me into the only building on the dock, explaining that it was the "Fishery" over his shoulder. When I walked in I was immediately assaulted with the stench of fish. I fought to keep my nose from wrinkling in disgust, but Kevin, familiar with the owner it seemed, gave no such concessions.

"Wreaks as always, Ozzie," he greeted cheerfully.

"Small-minded as always, Kevin," came a light retort. My eyes scanned the store, and I found who I assumed was Ozzie manning the counter. "Ah," Ozzie said, eyes brightening, "is this the Angela you kept referring to, Kevin?" I glared at my brother and the men both laughed.

"The very one." Kevin was either oblivious to my death glare, or just decided to ignore it.

"So, Angela," asked Ozzie. "How long are you visiting for?" I was confused and my face must have shown it.

"Yah, Angela," said Kevin. "You never did tell me. How long _are_ you staying for?" My mouth hung open in shock as I stared at my brother. Was he really that slow?

"Kevin," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully, "I'm not visiting." He still looked confused so I elaborated. "I'm moving here, Kevin. I thought you knew." His eyes lit up like a young child in a toy store.

"Really?" he asked, his voice hopeful. I nodded and he let out an excited noise, leaping in the air. Unfortunately, he misjudged his location and banged his head on the door frame. I cried out as his eyes rolled back and he slumped, reaching out to catch his as well as I could.

"Not again," moaned an unfamiliar voice. I didn't turn to see who the voice belonged to, too intent on catching my brother. I dove to keep his head from colliding with the floor, preventing further damage, and needless to say he was heavy. His deadweight was too much for me, so I settled with catching his shoulders up. We hit the floor with a loud 'thump.'

"Ah!" I cried, lowering his head the rest of the way to the floor and grasping at my wrist. Tears pricked in my eyes. I fought them valiantly, but lost yet another battle with gravity as several slid down my face. I could see someone crouch down beside me, and someone helped me to sit up, still clutching my wrist to my chest.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking up to the mystery person. He was young, maybe a little bit older than me. His hair was a brilliant white, and his eyes were barely open as he smiled kindly. There was something about him that made me feel relaxed just to be near him.

"I'm Toby," he said, answering the question I had just been about to ask. "You must be Kevin's sister, Angela." I whipped around to glare at my unconscious brother, only to hiss when a sharp pain shot through my injured arm.

"Paolo!" yelled Ozzie, surprising me enough to make my heart jolt. A young boy who looked to be about 10 emerged from the back room. He wore a baseball cap and had dark hair-the complete opposite of Toby's snowy mane. Paolo took one look at us and groaned loudly.

"Not again!" he yelled, dutifully following Ozzie over to the three of us.

"One, two, three!" yelled Ozzie. He and Paolo grunted as they lifted Kevin between the two of them and carried him out the door.

"Again?" I asked, mildly amused. Toby smiled, nodding once.

"I'm going to help you to Doctor Jinn, okay?" I nodded, standing up with Toby's help. We turned and were about to leave when the door swung open violently, smashing into my face. I yelped, relieved when I discovered no blood. I would probably bruise, however. A joyful whistle cut short as a girl about my age with short brown hair and wide, inquiring eyes stuck her head around the half open door.

"Oh!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I nodded, smiling weakly. "What have I done?" she cried, eyeing my wrist with acute horror. I shook my head violently and opened my mouth to explain when Toby spoke up.

"Don't worry, Renee. You didn't do that, Kevin did. He had a Kevin moment." Renee nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"Then you must be Angela! I haven't seen you before, I'm quite sure of it." I smiled, nodding. "Oh, was Toby going to bring you to Jinn's? How kind of you, Toby! I'll watch the shop for you." Her face transformed before my eyes, turning a distinct pink hue. I glanced quickly at Toby, noticing that his face held the same color. Thinking quickly, I groaned rather convincingly and fell in what appeared to be a dead faint. Renee cried out and caught my head-thankfully. I liked her already.

"Oh dear," she exclaimed, holding me gently. I think we may have to carry her!

"I'll get her head," offered Toby.

"No, it's alright. She's a slight girl, and I doubt she'll be too heavy. Thank you though, Toby." Carefully, they hoisted me up and carried me out the door. I fought to stay unconscious looking while listening to them converse. I paid close attention when I felt them carrying me up an incline to keep my mind off the fact that we were most likely going up stairs.

"Renee," Toby said shyly. She made an affirmative noise, and he continued. "Well, the Firefly Festival is coming up and I was wondering if..." he trailed off and I wanted to kick him. There was a long silence and, me and my stupid mouth, just had to interrupt.

"Would you just ask her already!" I yelled. We stopped walking abruptly, and I opened my eyes sheepishly. "Um... whoops?" I giggled, grinning slightly. Both people were bright red and for a second I was afraid they would drop me, but they merely set me down. Toby stared at me for a while, then nodded.

"You're right, Angela." I jumped for joy as Toby turned to Renee whose face was crimson. "Renee, will you go with me to the Firefly Festival?" She nodded enthusiastically, and Toby kissed her cheek quickly. I grinned and started to clap. Needless to say, I remembered my wrist pretty quickly.

"Argh!" I screamed, doubling over with my injury cradled protectively. Renee and Toby jumped, rushing to help quickly.

"What's going on here?" asked a person I couldn't see. I could hear that he was a man, and his voice held authority.

"Jinn, this is Kevin's sister, Angela. She hurt her wrist trying to help Kevin," Toby said, quickly for him. Jinn nodded sternly, but a small smile flickered at his lips. He had long black hair pulled into a pony tail, and wore a traditional kimono and slippers under his doctor's coat.

"I figured there would be a second casualty. Come on in." He motioned to the clinic and I followed. I glanced at a sign on the way in that said, 'Choral Clinic.' As soon as I got in I saw Kevin sitting on a cot, speaking guiltily to a girl in a bright pink dress that poufed at the skirt. She had her orange hair in braids, and had wide, blue eyes. As soon as Kevin saw me enter he leapt up, sputtering apologies as he raced across the room to where Jinn and I were standing. I didn't know where Toby and Renee were, but I figured they had returned to the fishery along with Ozzie and Paolo.

"It's fine, Kev," I assured him, smiling softly. I threw my arms out of the way just in time to avoid having them crushed as Kevin pulled me into another bear hug. I heard a throat being cleared and pulled away from Kevin. The girl he had been talking to before grinned broadly and reached out to hug me as well.

"Hi!" she said, her energy rivaling my own. "I'm Maya, chef in training, and Kevin's girlfriend. You must be Angela." My eyes widened and I turned slowly to Kevin, a huge grin spreading across my face.

"Girlfriend? Kevin, why didn't you_ tell_ me?" He shrugged, smiling just as wide.

"I see your a lot like Kevin," Jinn interrupted. "Get hurt often, Angela?" I turned scarlet, answering his question wordlessly.

"If you wanna stay safe sis, just don't eat Maya's food!" teased Kevin, but I had a feeling he was serious in the way Jinn's eyes turned stormy.

"And next time just let Kevin fall when he does something stupid," Maya bit back.

"Watch yourselves; be polite!" bit a sharp voice from behind the counter. An elderly woman in a blue shawl scolded us. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head for something to do.

"Jinn's scary grandmother," Kevin hissed in my ear. Maya slapped the back of his head sharply. Jinn snorted once and began to bend my wrist in all directions.

"Ugh," I cried, tears streaming from my eyes. Kevin gripped my other hand and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders.

"It's probably broken," said Jinn, looking sorry. "I'll have to x-ray it." As he led me back, I glared at Kevin.

Kevin, Maya and I left the clinic with my wrist in a cast. It had been fractured, and wood take weeks to heal. Kevin kept eyeing me regretfully.

"You know," I said, "this means you're going to have to support me for a while," I told Kevin. "You owe me now." He nodded happily. We said goodbye to Maya and parted. She promised to introduce me to her parents sometime, but for now Kevin would take me to meet Mayor Hamilton.

"He's a little crazy." I had been warned. I was kind of looking forward to meeting him now. We approached his home as it was past closing time by now for the Town Hall. Kevin pushed in without knocking and I followed warily.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" asked a cold, monotone voice. A boy my age was closing a book and rising from a kitchen table. "Did you never learn to knock?" Though his face was irritated, the boy was beautiful, and I felt my breath catch.

"He _is _kind of crazy," I whispered in Kevin's ear. He laughed loudly, shaking his head. "_That's_ not the mayor, Angela! That's his son, Gill. Gill blushed slightly, sparing me a little smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled back shyly.

"The mayor isn't such a tight ass," said Kevin. I slapped the back of his head with my cast, which made a loud 'clunk.'

"Ouch!" I cried just as Kevin yelled,

"Dammit!"

"Watch your language!" I cried.

"Is this your amazing sister, Kevin?" boomed a squat little man. I threw my hand over my mouth, laughter threatening to spill out. He was dressed in Thomas the Train Pjs.

So _this _was the mayor!

**Woah! Longest chapter I've ever written. (I tend to write short chappies!) Please tell me what you think so far. Criticism is welcome, but no flames, please! Thanks! I'll hopefully get the next chapter up within a few days, but I'm also a beta for "Over the Moon" by screamerXOXO, so it may take a bit. If you like New Moon because it has Jacob/Bella check out that story! It's really good, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mayor Hamilton was actually quite a nice man, and offered to have a small house built near Kevin's home on the opposite bank of a small stream.

"Angela can just live with me!" enthused Kevin, throwing his arm over my shoulder jubilantly. I rolled my eyes, carefully removing his arm.

"And what happens if a certain someone decides to move in?" I teased, very against the idea. I loved my brother, but he was very… enthusiastic. He turned red at my implication, and let the matter drop. I heard a soft chuckling from behind the mayor, and looked down at my feet as my face flushed red. Gill really did have a nice laugh.

"Alright, then. It's settled," exclaimed Hamilton. "The house will be done soon!" He turned to his son. "Gill, will you go down to the Garmon Mine District and tell Dale to get to work on Angela's house." Gill nodded, slight annoyance flashing through his eyes, but he flashed me a small smile as he passed. I could smell his cologne as the air rushed by, and nearly salivated. Seconds after Gill made his exit the door slammed open. I whipped around to find myself inches away from a very livid, very hot, boy. He was even more beautiful than Gill, and his clothing was much more desirable. He ran a hand through his peach-toned hair in agitation, disrupting the bobby pins holding his hair back. A week ago had someone told me bobby pins could look good on a guy, I would have laughed. They definitely could. His eyes were an exotic purple color, and bright with irritation.

"Hamilton," he snapped, his melodic voice messing with my heart. The mayor looked slightly fearful, and I wondered what this boy was here for.

"Yes, Chase?" Oh my goddess. Even his name was charming! Chase ran his hand through his hair again. It seemed to be an unconscious habit triggered by strong emotion. I would make a point of finding out if I was right, I decided.

"Craig has been in my yard again!" he cried, anger prominent in his angelic voice. Hamilton sighed, shaking his head.

"Chase, you know there's nothing I can do. Craig and his family were nice enough to let you live in _their_ yard, so I really have no judicial power over what goes on in yours." His voice was apologetic, but held an undercurrent of annoyance. I wondered how often this issue was brought up.

"He dug up my herbs I was growing to cook with!" yelled Chase. "When I confronted him he called them weeds, and that is a personal offense to my cooking!" Ah, so he was a chef. The apron made sense, then. His dress shirt with rolled up sleeves showed his toned arms-muscular from cooking, no doubt-and to me that made sense as well. Of course, I wasn't too coherent at the moment. I blamed the drugs Jinn had given me. Chase finally seemed to notice me.

"Who is that?" he snapped, turning his angry gaze on me. I shrunk under the heat of his glare, not accustomed to people being so angry. Kevin put his arm over my shoulder again, rigid and ready to defend. I would have laughed at his resemblance to a guard dog, if I wasn't so disturbed by Chase's behavior.

"This is Angela," Kevin said sharply. "She is my sister, and you can chill, Chase." Chase's glare didn't relax a bit; in fact, it deepened. "It's not her fault that Craig is a dumbass farmer who thinks herbs are weeds!" I snorted, then threw my hand over my mouth, turning red as I realized I had let the 'seal' off the leash. _How embarrassing!_ Kevin laughed, tousling my hair affectionately, and Chase's glare finally relaxed a bit. Kevin relaxed his guard, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Language!" I warned Kevin, trying to cover up for my earlier embarrassment.

"Well then," said Chase, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, because you don't look as slow as your brother." I grinned while Kevin protested vehemently. I shook my head slowly.

"He's actually smarter than he lets on," I admitted, glancing up at my brother admiringly. He smiled back, unaware I was about to make a joke about him. Chase looked disbelieving, and I didn't blame him. "He's been able to dress himself for a while now," I said, fighting laughter. "And apparently he learned how to work a fridge while he was here. Chase's eyes widened, and he choked on laughter that was obviously suppressed. He needed to laugh more, I determined. His laugh curled around me in a warm embrace, melting through my skin and into my heart.

"Hey, Angela!" cried Kevin, feigning hurt. "I thought you were on my side!" I nodded, looking up innocently.

"Very nice, Angie," praised Chase, and my breath caught.

"Angie?" asked Kevin, not looking too pleased that Chase had given me a nickname. I, however, was ecstatic. Chase looked down, embarrassed, and I smiled, shoving his shoulder.

"Aw thanks, _Chasie_." He smiled, shaking his head slowly. Hamilton cleared his throat, and I glanced back to see him grinning ear to ear.

"So glad to see everyone getting along!" he cried, clapping his hands. He turned his gaze to Chase, who was stoic once again. "I'll have a chat with Craig, but you may have to grow your herbs elsewhere.

"Where? In my house?" mumbled Chase. He spun on his heel and stormed out. Hamilton shook his head, but regained his happy manner just as Gill re-entered. He flashed me a smile, and I politely sent one back, not quite as excited as I had been before. I wondered absently how many hot guys there were here.

I loved this town!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. At the beginning of chapters from now on I will be putting a single song, or a small list of songs that I listened to while writing this. This isn't because they fit with the story, but because I think they're great songs! So here are todays!**

**All That I Am - Parachute**

**She Is Love - Parachute**

**TiK ToK - Ke$ha**

**She's Killing Me - A Rocket to the Moon**

**Here's the story! Enjoy!**

When we had finished with the mayor Kevin ran, dragging me by the arm, across a stone bridge and along a rough beaten path. We passed a white picket fence, and I wondered absently if Kevin lived in luxury for a farmer. When we had made it up a very tiring hill- for me, not for Kevin- it only took a quick glance to see that the opposite was true.

"What happened to your house!?!" I cried, horified. "And your barn!" My eyes widened. "And your _coop_!" Kevin grimaced at my obvious distaste, and started whining.

"This is how the mayor gave it to me! Can you believe it? He just gave me a run down, drafty house!" He yelled. He took a deep breath to keep going, but I quickly cut him off.

"So, you're saying that you haven't done anything to have your buildings fixed in the two years you've been living here?" Silence. "Kevin," I said, trying to control the anger in my voice. "I have half a mind to go find someone else to live with." Kevin opened his mouth, but I held up a hand to silence him. "Someone unaccustomed to this could get seriously sick!" Kevin had the sense to look ashamed.

"Well, I have been been chopping a lot of lumber recently," he mumbled, motioning to a woodpile taller than my head. My eyes widened considerably when I saw the pile of stone perched precariously beside the wood.

"And I suppose you've been collecting plenty of stone, as well." I gulped, and Kevin's face transformed into a smirk. "So what's the problem then?" I asked. Kevin's mood instantly became stormy once again.

"I don't have enough money to pay Dale to upgrade my house, and for _some _reason he refuses to just do minor repairs. I nodded, looking past all the necessary repairs to the size of the house.

"Kev," I asked, "how much room is there going to be for moving around once to factor in a bed for me?" Kevin blanched.

"Oh." I nodded.

"'Oh' is right." I sighed deeply, trying to mentally calculate how long it would take to make enough money. I quickly gave up, not having any clue what resources Kevin had available or even if he was utilizing them. After two years however, shouldn't he have had enough money saved up? I asked him and he turned defensive.

"I _have _been treating Maya well, you know." My expression softened, understanding immediately what he meant. Kevin had been spending much of his profits to treat Maya to meals and gifts. It was actually a surprise to me, but a nice one. It was a very mature thing for my brother to be doing.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as I unexpectedly threw my arms around him. "What was that for sis?" he asked as I pulled away. I just smiled, shaking my head slowly.

"What can I do to help?" I asked, half fearful, half excited. Kevin's eyebrows drew together as he considered my question.

"Well, I guess you can't really help me with planting for a while," he glanced at my wrist subconsciously, "but I could use help with my animals, and maybe you could run errands when I need more seed or fertilizer or something?" He said the last part like a question. I nodded, relieved at the seemingly easy tasks Kevin had appointed me. Kevin laughed a little, looking a bit amused at my obvious relief, and I immediately began to worry again.

"No laughing," I pouted, pointing at his plants which were in a state between dead and comatose.

"Son of a..." Kevin threw a sheepish glance in my direction. "Biscuit," he amended. I smiled and then asked,

"Do you need me to do anything?" Kevin nodded and jerked his head to indicate the barn and coop.

"Here." He dropped a brush, a very large pair of scissors, and a cylinder with a tube on the end in my arms.

"Wha..."

"Milker, shears, and brush," he explained, motioning to each object in turn. I nodded, still feeling as though my mind was spinning on an axis.

"And how do I use the milker?" I asked, swinging it in circles by the rubber tube. Kevin looked amused at my antics, and just shook his head before he responded.

"Fit the larger part over the udder while pinching off the tube. When it's on and there's a bucket underneath you let the tube go. The built up pressure provides enough suction to milk the cow. Repeat until you've done the entire udder." I nodded and turned to go. I was at the door of the barn when Kevin yelled, "And make sure to direct the milk or it will go all over!" I nodded, then took a step into the dark building. The first thing that hit me was the stench. There was excrement all over the floor, and the milk buckets were dirty and strewn about. Wrinkling my nose, I decided that the single cow and sheep, both scrawny, that were in this barn could wait. I dropped the tools Kevin had given me on a rickety shelf, almost dropping the milker through a hole in the rotten wood. Shaking my head, I set about finding a shovel. There were three or four pushed into an adjacent corner, and I grabbed one, only to have the blade fall off. Three shovels later I finally found one that was relatively intact, and went about cleaning up. I had to fight down nausea as the flies swarmed around the piles of crap I was lifting. I made a pile by the door, figuring Kevin could use it for fertilizer for a while.

When I had finally finished, the pile was enormous, and I had an equally big knot beneath my shoulder blades. Shrugging my shoulders to relieve some of the tension I tossed some relatively fresh straw around, then approached the cow. Making small talk with the animal probably made me look like a crazy, but it felt right. I brushed her carefully, taking my time. When I was done she made an appreciative 'moo.' _I have to stop imagining things,_ I chastised, shaking my head. I moved onto the sheep, whose wool was much more tangled than I would have expected. When I had finished, she too thanked me with a 'baa.' _Weird._ I went over to my shelf and dropped off the brush, replacing it with a milker. I went over to the cow and milked her. When I had finished she seemed to be happier. Nearly skipping at the animals' positive reactions to me, I switched out the milker for the shears and went back to the sheep. I clipped all around until I had all her wool bundled in a ball. I was expecting a happy response, but got an angry snort from the naked animal. I childishly stuck my tongue out at it and went to set the ball of wool near my bucket of milk to free my hands. I soon found the food storage, and gulped, noticing how it was nearly empty. Splitting the remaining food I placed half before the cow and half before the sheep. Another negative response.

"Don't you look at me like that," I chastised them. "It's Kevin's fault there's not enough food today. I'll be sure to get more by tomorrow!" I grabbed my tools and the products, then stumbled out into the light, bending dangerously under the weight. My casted wrist wasn't exactly making things easier. Just before everything went crashing down the wool and milk were snatched from me. I could hear Kevin laughing nervously, and watched as he dropped the wool into a box, and brought the milk into the house. I followed and took in the sparse furniture while Kevin put the milk in the fridge.

"I need to get you a rucksack to carry tools in," mused Kevin, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Took you long enough to take care of the animals, too." I huffed, even though he was clearly joking.

"If you must know, I cleaned the barn, and the food is all gone now." Kevin's expression was a strange mix of shocked and worried.

"Thanks," he said absently, nervously chewing on his lip. I could see the numbers in his mind, and they weren't adding up very well.

"You _can_ afford food for them, can't you?" I asked, very worried at this point. Kevin nodded, but I could see the doubt in his eyes. I dug around in my pocket and exclaimed, "This should be enough to pay for my room and board while I'm here." I was holding most of my money out, but Kevin didn't need to know that. He nodded shamefully.

"Thanks, sis," he whispered, reaching out to hug me. I melted into his familiar arms and suddenly felt like crying. I hadn't realized until now just how much I missed my brother. My only problem now was, 'How am I going to have enough money when I started my own farm?'

**A.N. Well, what do you think so far? Please send me a review and tell me. From now on I will be acknowledging my reviewers and maybe even sending them a message back. Even if you just favorite my story it puts me on Cloud 9! I cannot begin to express how much reviews mean to me, and I really take them to heart. If you make a suggestion, it _will_ be seriously considered, and maybe incorporated into the story if it fits!**

**Thanks to 'Normal-looking Freak' for being my one and only reviewer so far! In response to your review, I promise I really won't give this story up. Thanks so much for your support, and I will give you more story to read! :)**

**One more thing- I won't be updating every day or every few days like clockwork from now on, because winter break is ending Monday. *cries* I will try to update at least once or twice a week, however. That may get difficult with midterms coming up, but I'll try! Thanks everyone, and if I haven't made it clear yet...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So sorry!!!! I know you guys probably hate me now! It's been two weeks... TWO WEEKS!!!!! In my defense there was a shit load of homework with midterms, and I DID have a band concert, and I didn't get ANY reviews!!!!!! *cries.... Anyways, I'm soooo sorrryyyyy!!!! To keep things running from now on, I'll work on the story every night in a notebook or something!!!!! Also, you have permission to review or PM me angry "UPDATE" messages if an update is overdue. (More than a week between updates.) Also, I'm working on one shots right now, so if you have any ideas feel free to put them out there. I'm admittedly better at oneshots than chapter stories, but i'm getting better!!!! Enough... now for the songs.**

**Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

**Time for Miracles – Adam Lambert**

**Whattaya Want from Me – Adam Lambert**

**For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert**

My number one priority the first week was to find jobs that I could do with a broken wrist that paid well. Those, unfortunately, were few and far between. There were only so many dishes I could drop before Colleen hinted that I should find someone else to work for. So here I was, wandering aimlessly around the Flute Fiels when suddenly I wasn't—wandering that is. I peered up with alarm from where I was sprawled flat out on my back, and there was Renee. A grin split my face as I saw how flustered she was.

"Distracted, Renee?" She put her hand down for me to grab and I took it gratefully, letting her pull me to my feet. I brushed off the dust on my back as she apologized repeatedly. Holding up my hand I smiled to let her know it was fine, and to be quiet.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly before slamming her mouth shut. I fought the urge to laugh—she was just too cute!

"It's fine, Renee," I assured her genuinely. She shoved her short hair behind her ears as I asked, "Where are you off to in such a hurry, anyways?" Her face immediately turned crimson and I immediately knew without her telling me where she was headed.

"Well, it's a Wednesday and my parent's shop is closed so..."

"Have fun at the Fishery," I interrupted, laughing at how embarrassed she got.

"Thanks, Angela." There was silence for a minute, and I became uncomfortable waiting for her to leave. Finally, she spoke. "Did you need something, Angela? I mean, we're closed and all, but..." I nodded sheepishly.

"Yah, um... You don't happen to have a job available, do you?" I asked. Her eyes lit up, and she did an excited hop, clapping her hands.

"Of course we do! We could definitely use some help with the animals," she mused, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Also, my parents aren't the most organized..." she trailed off, letting her silence speak for her. I nodded, a grin splitting my face. I probably looked like an idiot, but this was better than I had expected when I had gone job hunting. I was going to be working with _Renee._ She nodded enthusiastically, then turned and walked back towards her house which doubled as her familie's shop, waving for me to follow. I trailed behind her up the steps and waited on the porch until Renee called for me to 'come on in.'

I hadn't met Renee's parents yet even though I'd been here for half a week, and I didn't know what to expect. I had to peer down to see her mom's face, which was plump and pleasant, resembling the rest of her. Her blonde hair was pulled into a neat, granny-styled bun at the back of her head. She introduced herself as 'Hannah,' and her brunette, younger looking, (and admittedly buff) husband as Cain.

"Nice to meet you, dear," enthused Hannah, shaking my hand warmly. I allowed myself a genuine smile, responding,

"Angela." She nodded knowingly.

"Kevin's younger sister, I assume." I nodded, not surprised she picked out the obvious resemblance. "Renee's been saying nothing but how great you are all week," Cain said, chuckling merrily. Renee shrugged.

"It's true, though. She is great." It was my turn to blush and I didn't disappoint. When everyone had settled down Hannah asked,

"So you were looking to get a job with us?" I nodded, staying silent as she plunged ahead with her speech. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I need someone who is willing to clean out the barn at least once a week, and I need a bit of help keeping this place up to speed." I glanced around, taking in the mismatched items, some draped with a blanket of dust. Yes, she definitely needed help with that.

"So what do you think?" asked Cain, cutting his wife off. "Do we have a new employee?"

"Absolutely!" I agreed, wondering what my compensation would be for this job.

"You would be paid, oh, how does 75 G sound? Your shift is as long as it takes you to finish your work." I thanked them and happily left the house with Renee. We split up once we reached Harmony Farm, Kevin's farmland, and she continued on to Harmonica town to visit Toby. I ran up to Kevin, who was sweating out his breakfast in the fields.

"Guess what!" I cried, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"You're pregnant?" Kevin teased, earning him a smack on the head.

"No, silly! I got a job!" His eyes widened, and he moved to pick me up. I leapt away quickly, throwing my hands in front of me. "You're all sweaty, big bro!" He laughed.

"A job, wow! So you're actually gonna earn your share now?" I punched him playfully.

"Shut up! I do a lot!" He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like, 'A lot for a cripple.' I didn't contradict him. In comparison, I was a useless weakling leeching off her brother's funds.

"Don't think you're going to get out of your jobs around here just because you're employed elsewhere," he warned, completely serious for once.

"Of course not, bro! I'm offended you even said that." He immediately became jovial again, starting back into his work with renewed vigor.

"Good! So after I've paid off the 5000 G I owe the mayor for the land we can start saving to upgrade the house." I felt all the blood drain from my face, 75 G not looking like very much money all of a sudden.

"Wait... what!?"

**A.N. It's short, I know! I'm going to start on my next update right now, and will have it finished and posted by next weekend, or strike me dead! I've sent a message to a friend asking them to beta this story, but it may not pan out! Therefore, I may need someone to volunteer, because I feel better knowing that the person being my beta is actually reading my story! Go ahead and post a review or PM me if you want to beta! If my current arrangement doesn't work out, you'll be next. Just so you're warned, as a beta you'll have to constantly badger me to update update update!!!!! I'm such a procrastinator! All right... now to work on chapter 5...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. YAY!!! I'm updating on time! Who's happy? Alright, so I'm proud of this chapter! It starts out funny, but is a little melancholy towards the end. I really hope you guys like it, too. Please review and tell me what you think of it! Enjoy!**

**Songs:**

**Summertime Girls – LFO**

**Every Other Time – LFO**

**Rain - Creed**

Kevin stood up from where he was working in the field and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, you see, the price for this land with the buildings included was 5000 G. I haven't exactly, you know, gotten around to it yet." I leveled a glare at him, took a deep breath, and let him have it.

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO YEARS, AND YOU HAVEN'T PAID OFF YOUR DEBTS?!" Kevin shrunk back, frightened. Honestly, I would have been frightened of me right about now, but that wasn't really my problem. As far as I was concerned, Kevin was all too deserving of my rage.

"Maya," he reminded me, forming his words cautiously.

"Oh." Well, that explained it, then. In the two years since I'd seen him my brother had managed to get himself stuck in 'official boyfriend responsibilities.' "Since when does being a good boyfriend mean spending all your money?" I asked, wondering how Kevin had managed to spend so much on Maya without letting on just how much he _needed_ said money. Unless of course she was completely self-absorbed. From what I'd seen of her she wasn't, though she _was _a bit clueless.

"I just see a lot of stuff I want to get her," he sighed, scuffing the toe of his work boot in the dirt.

"Kev," I said as gently as I could manage, "no more presents!" He nodded sheepishly and got back to work without another word. I checked my watch—3 o'clock. I decided to pay a visit to Sonata Tailoring, seeing that the clothes I had brought from the city weren't cut out for hard work. I had already managed to ruin two of my favorite shirts. I started to walk towards town, then had a better idea. Peeking at the fields to make sure Kevin wasn't looking, I crept silently into the barn.

"Wanna have some fun, Halley?" I asked the cow as I approached, naming her on the spur of the moment. Her eyes lit up—not a surprise to me anymore. I was used to the animals' strangely human behavior. "Alright, girl. Let's go!" I hopped a bit, then launched myself onto her back. I maneuvered around on my stomach until I was facing forward, then I sat up. "You know what, Halley?"

"Moo!"

"I really appreciate that you didn't move during that—more than you could ever imagine." I gulped fearfully, the ground much further away then I had anticipated. I shook my head firmly, and gave Halley a light pat on the rump to get her moving. I expected her to move at a slow walk, but what I got was much different—and much, much more frightening.

"Angela! What are you doing? Wait, the cow's running?" I laughed gleefully, throwing an arm up like a rodio rider.

"See ya, Kevin! I'll be back later!" I cried, urging Halley forward. In a matter of seconds we were already off Kevin's property. It was when Halley didn't take a turn sharp enough, almost sending us over a cliff that I started to have my doubts about the ingenuity of this plan. I already had a broken wrist. I _so_ did not need to die on top of that! _How exactly am I going to get her to stop?_ I wondered, another wide hole in my plan making itself known. _Crap! Didn't think of that, did I?_

I let out a scream as we hurtled over the bridge into town and took a quick turn, nearly throwing me off the cow's back.

"Watch out!" I yelled to a girl with dark pink hair. _Wait, dark pink?_ Her eyes went wide, and she quickly lept off the street. I heard a loud 'splash' as she hit the water. "Ahh!!" I screamed as Halley took another turn. "What are you doing?" I asked the cow as she started ascending a staircase, mooing happily. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Moo!"

"Yah, I get it. I'll take you out more if you don't get me killed. I promise!" Halley continued to ignore my pleading, and I settled for squeezing my eyes shut. At least then I didn't have to see how I was going to die. Suddenly Halley stopped, and my eyes shot open as I was launched from her back. I was flying through the air upside down, sure I was going to break my neck when I saw why Hallie had stopped. A brawny guy about my age with fire-red hair was standing in her path, refusing to move. As the ground neared I closed my eyes again. I hit the ground hard, sliding backwards across the surprisingly soft surface. S_oft?_ I heard a small groan, and my eyes shot open. I tried to get up, but felt back onto my savior with a moan. Just because I had survived the fall, didn't mean I was completely unscathed. I turned my head around to see who my they were and was met with shocking, electric, purple orbs.

"Oh." My mouth hung open slightly, caught in Chase's gaze as I was.

"Um, Angela?" I nodded mutely, marveling at my hero. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry!" I cried, pulling myself up and offering a hand to Chase. A group had formed around us by then with Jin at the forefront. I waved him off when he offered his assistance and Chase did the same. I protested, as his cheek was beginning to swell from where our heads knocked together, but he cut me off short with a hypnotizing smile. _How does he do that?_ I grinned shyly, pulling myself up onto my tippy toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. When I pulled away he was bright red, and stammering something about being inappropriate. I just shrugged and gave him a quick hug, which he surprised me by returning. "Thanks," I whispered in his ear before pulling away. I waved at the crowd before walking back to Hallie and the muscular guy.

"Hey, Angela is it? I'm Owen. It's nice to meet you!" he enthused, giving my hand a hearty shake.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "For saving my life and all." He shook his head, spirit not seemingly dampened by this turn of events.

"It was Chase who saved you," he said, deflecting my thanks. "If he had been there a second later you'd probably be dead." He said this all with a smile on his face, and I started to have some doubts about his character. He seemed like a nice guy, but also like he didn't know when to stop being happy.

"Well, thanks anyways," I said, sidling around him to Halley.

"Moo!" Well, at least _she _wasn't hurt. After all she'd done, I still had a soft spot for the animal.

"Thanks for nearly killing me, Halley. Let's go for a broken bone next time, shall we?" I rolled my eyes, placing my hand on her back and leading her back through town and towards Kevin's. I was by the picket fence when Chase fell into step beside me. I looked over curiously, and he grinned back, blushing furiously.

"I thought I'd make sure you got home alright," he explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. I smiled, glancing at the ground to hind my flaming face. "What made you think that would be a good idea in the first place?—riding on a cow, I mean." His tone was condescending at once, and my anger flared up on impulse.

"If you can't appreciate an ingenious idea when you see it, then maybe you should just stay out of the way the next time one goes wrong. Then you won't have to have any part in it, and you won't feel obligated to help out a person in need!" I took a breath to continue ranting, but he cut me off.

"Shut up! Why are you so self-righteous and defensive? I saved your life, so you should be thankful! I asked a simple question, and I expected an answer. I didn't expect you to go off the handle on me! You have some major social issues, you know that? You're whacked in the head!"

"At least I'm not some effeminate male, trying to make it as a big time chef in a town the size of a football field!" His eyes flashed angrily, his mouth twisting in rage.

"But I'm no tom-boy, uncomfortable in her own skin. So much so, that she feels the need to be kind to almost everyone, and needs to leech of her brother to survive!"

"I'm helping him!" I cried angrily, throwing up my hands and stopping mid-stride. "He's broke, unable to feed his animals, and short-handed around the farm! Not to mention the fact that he needed someone to tell him to stop spending all his damn money on Maya!" He didn't pause as he threw back,

"You're brother is an idiot, Angela! He cares too much about others and not enough about himself, and now I can see you're exactly the same." Angry tears sprung to my eyes, and I cursed my tear-ducts.

"Get the hell out of here," I muttered darkly, glaring at him with as much intensity as I could muster, "and don't you _ever_ come back. I don't want to see your face ever again, and neither should you!"

"I'm sorry for saving your life," he hissed, turning his back and striding off. I watched him go, each step he took deflating my anger a little more until I was just sad.

"Oh, Halley!" I cried, burying my face in the cow's neck as tears began to leak from my eyes. "What did I do?" Sobs wracked my body as I clung to Halley for dear life, and I didn't hear someone approach until they spoke.

"Angela?! Oh my goddess! What's wrong?" A comforting hand landed on my shoulder, and I cried harder, embarrassed that I'd been found. I finally managed to pull myself together just enough to form a response. I turned towards the voice and was met with piercing blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair.

"Hey, Gil."

"Was that Chase I just saw walking away?" I didn't answer, but put on my bravest smile. When I saw the concern in his eyes though, I lost it again. I folded into his offered arms and buried my face in his chest like an infant as I cried. Mercifully, he never spoke; just rubbed my back soothingly in a slow, smooth motion. His chin was atop my head, and I felt sheltered from the world.

"Angela? Gil, what did you do to her!?" I could hear angry footsteps as my brother ran up, and I pulled away from Gil to keep Kevin from punching him. I faced Kevin, wiping my eyes on a handkerchief procured by Gil.

"Gil's fine," I assured him, forcing a painful smile. "He was helping me." Kevin nodded, still angry.

"Does this have something to do with why Chase looked so angry?" Gil asked cautiously. I didn't have to answer, as it was obvious that _was_ the case. Kevin's eyes were stormy, and he stepped towards me, pulling me into a protective hug.

"Does this mean I can hit him now?" Kevin whispered into my hair, and a small giggle escaped my lips, only to be choked on as a sob emerged. "Alright, sis. Up ya go." I suddenly found myself in Kevin's arms being carried like a baby, but I didn't protest. I was worn out from the days excitement.

"Do you want me to walk back the cow?" asked Gil, politely. Kevin muttered a thanks, and started walking. I turned back to look at Gil, who obviously wasn't a pro at animal handling. Bless his soul, he was trying though.

"Her name's Halley," I told him, smiling a little at the cow. "She should follow well enough if you keep your hand on her back."

"Thanks," Gil said, smiling broadly at me. I blushed crimson, and turned away, letting my eyes slip shut.

"Halley?" asked Kevin, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"She needed a name," I explained.

"I guess she did," whispered Kevin fondly. I let myself drift into sleep, still so naïve. I was expecting many sore muscles, and another day of hard work tomorrow. What I wasn't expecting was to lose a best friend.

Kevin had had Halley since she was a calf two years prior. She was a lot older than most cows got to be. She would die in her sleep that night.

I wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye.

**A.N. Tell me what you think, please! It means a lot to me! I'm at a grand total of....**

**3 reviews? Wow.... that's... not much. That's less than 10 percent of the number of hits on this story. Please make a girl happy!!!!! Let's try and get the total number up to 10 by next Saturday (when I next post.)**

**Thanks to...**

**IChocoLove**

**Jocelyn (not an account)**

**For reviewing last chapter! I appreciate it a lot, you guys!**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Suzanne (who's 15th birthday was yesterday!) and my best friend, Eliza (who's 15th birthday is today!) Thanks so much, Eliza, for always reading my stories when I ask! I love you girl!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. So sorry!!!! I tried to update yesterday, but something was wrong w/ the system, and I couldn't upload my file! Please understand that. Thanks to all my reviewers, and please review everyone!**

**Today's songs:**

**Breathe No More – Evanescence**

**Talk You Down – The Script**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script**

**Trouble – Never Shout Never**

**Please enjoy and review!!!! :D**

"Are you sure you're okay, Angela?" I nodded mutely in response, draining a glass of juice. I pulled my rucksack over my shoulders and sidled past Kevin, anxious to be gone. It was already after noon and neither Kevin, nor myself had even gotten a start on the day's chores. Of course, I didn't have as many now that Halley was gone. I swallowed a sob and flew outside, not wanting to worry Kevin. I was having a really terrible week, but I didn't need to burden Kevin with my emotional state.

I rushed into the barn, the lump in my throat becoming larger than I thought possible as I saw the empty place where Halley used to stand. Tears pricked in my eyes, but I forced them back for the sake of Theresa, the sheep. She looked uncharacteristically upset today, and even a little bit lonely. I was resolved not to become friendly with any more animals, as they didn't have very long life spans. I kept my glance down while I worked, trying my best to ignore Theresa. When I felt her head bump my side in a gentle nuzzle, I lost it completely. I dropped the brush I was using—away from the bucket of milk off to my right—and threw my arms around the comforting animal. I let myself cry loudly into her soft wool, silently deciding this was the last time I would allow myself to cry in front of anyone, including animals.

"Angela?" I jerked my head up, wiping my eyes with my sleeve quickly while turning to the entrance of the barn.

"Oh, hi Renee. I'm coming to work in a bit, I promise. Sorry I'm so late, but..." She cut me off with a sharp look.

"I don't care when you show up, Angela. Sweetie, what's wrong?" I shook my head, remembering my promise to myself not to cry.

"It's really nothing." Renee was obviously unconvinced, and she glanced around the barn, her eyes softening as she noticed the missing animal.

"Is Halley..." She didn't have to finish her question for me to know what she was asking. I nodded silently, standing slowly.

"I have to go do something fast," I explained heading for the exit. "I'll be by work in a little bit, alright?" Renee stepped in front of me, but I breezed around her, afraid I was about to break my promise.

"Angela!" she called, and I could hear her footsteps following me. I took off at a run, listening as her footsteps fell further behind me with each bound. I was hiccuping, desperate to escape Renee before I could break my promise. I was going to cry _again._ _I'm such a wreck this week,_ I thought sadly slowing in front of the bridge leading to Flute Fields. I sprinted across after a little consideration, and slid around to the entrance. I sat beside the door, hidden from the world, and let my knees give out. I sank to the ground, the tears I was expecting not arriving. I hugged my knees to my chest, staring across the grass to the sparkling river below. The rest of the world slowly disappeared as I was engulfed in the silence of my mind. I wasn't sure how long I had been in my comatose state when I was suddenly yanked to the present.

"Angela?" I shut my eyes in defeat, both shrinking away from and being pulled closer to the melodious voice.

"Chase." I kept my voice even, not betraying any emotion. My eyes opened slowly, taking him in. His posture was tense, his expression a little angry, but mostly guarded. When he our gazes met though, his face softened. Chase stepped closer until he was right beside me, then sank down to sit against the same wall. I could feel electricity pulsing from his skin mere inches away. My body pleaded with me to reach out and brush my fingers across the part of his arm that was exposed, but I knew that would be a bad idea. I wasn't sure if the response would be angry or more than friendly, but it would be bad either way.

"About last time," he said quietly, not glancing towards me. He trailed off, but I didn't hurry to fill the silence. It wasn't awkward, but rather was comforting. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, trying desperately to reach his. _Bad,_ I warned myself. _Unhealthy._

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," I whispered glancing at Chase from under my lashes. He nodded slightly, eyes closed. He was the epitome of serenity, and I wanted dearly to lean an inch to my left and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Of course, I didn't. Instead, I closed my eyes as well.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered, then caught me completely off guard. As a single tear drifted down my cheek, I felt soft lips touch my face gently, swiping away the rogue tear. My breath caught in my throat in a sob as his lips traveled up to my temple, lingering there briefly. His hand cupped my cheek lightly as he pulled away, and I slowly opened my eyes to meet his gaze. The intensity that I met surprised me, enough so that I pulled away and lept to my feet. I turned and began walking away quickly.

"I have to get to work now," I called over my shoulder, my voice curt. "Thank you for your time." I mentally kicked myself as I fearfully broke into a run, leaving the warm feeling that had been filling me behind with that kiss.

That boy.

That moment.

**A.N. So what do you guys think? I am selfish, so I had to put Chase in this chapter, but I didn't want to let them be happy yet! That would make this story much too short, agreed? Well, I know this chapter is short, but I hope it satisfies all your Changela luvers until next time! Now I'd like to scream for joy. I got 7 reviews for chapter 5!!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! You guys are what make me happy to write, and those of you who wanted some Chase/Angela action have these reviewers to thank. Many of them told me they wanted a happy chapter (I know this isn't happy, but it has lotsa love) or some Chase/Angela! So without further adou....**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**(Accounts)**

**Rinrin-09**

**Yutzii**

**Tigerlili242**

**iChocoLove**

**(Not accounts)**

**Rini**

**Nonymous**

**FrostyPuff**

**Please review everyone!!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I didn't know if I'd be able to update on time today, because I had literally 6 or 7 tests in the past 2 weeks (mostly this past week.) On top of that, when I went to write today I couldn't concentrate because I felt like crap. I only got a little sleep because I had 2 finish a book 4 book group overnight... So please enjoy! Here are today's songs:**

**Half of my Heart – John Mayer**

**Where I Stood – Missy Higgins**

**Haven't Met You Yet – Michael Buble**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

I couldn't concentrate on my work all the next week, between being kissed (kind of) by Chase and losing Halley. The fifth time Renee caught me milking the same cow within a span of an hour, she told me to go home.

"Are you okay, Angela?" She asked, walking alongside me. I was a little irked at the fact that she seemed to think I needed a babysitter, but also comforted by her presence. I nodded slowly, then thought better of lying and shook my head vehemently. I crossed my arms as if to hold in a secret physically, and refused to tell her why when she asked.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I just don't want to talk about it." Renee frowned, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from home. "Wha-"

"This calls for drastic measures," she explained, pulling me along with strength equivalent to six energetic, well, cows, I guess. I groaned, not bothering to fight the iron vice that was her grip, rather letting myself be dragged along unceremoniously. "In with you," she commanded firmly, pushing me towards a building I hadn't been in before. Honestly, I'd hardly noticed Sonata Tailoring before now. I was thrust into the shop and immediately assaulted by it's cotton candy inspired paint job. A short girl with huge pink buns, or curls, or something on the sides of her head approached, all business. There were pretty daisies placed throughout her hair, and I tentatively fingered my short hair, wondering briefly if I should consider doing something to my do, before dismissing the idea. _How much hairspray does she use anyways?_

"Hello, Renee. Who's that?" If I had been emotionally stable I'm sure I wouldn't have been as offended as I was by this girl talking about me like I wasn't here.

"Angela," I said stiffly. "Kevin's younger sister. And you are?" The girl stiffened at my attitude, and I resisted the childish urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"Luna," she spat out, glaring at me dangerously. Renee looked thoroughly confused by our hostile greetings, and quickly fought the flames of our encounter.

"Claws away," she snapped, letting out a rarely seen assertive side. Reluctantly, we backed down, throwing each other one more glare meant to pique the other. Needless to say, those cross stares would have sprung up a cat fight had Renee not been right there. I had a sudden desire to make that un-marred face of hers crooked with my cast, and admonished myself for my sudden violent tendencies. What was _wrong_ with me?

"What do you need?" asked Luna, barely friendly.

"Do you know where Candace is?" asked Renee, seemingly unaffected by our attitudes once again. "We have an emergency that only her guidance can help." Luna nodded stiffly.

"Candace!" Her yell was short and loud, making me jump slightly. Seconds later a girl with long, indigo hair pulled into twin braids appeared from the other side of the shop where the kitchen was situated. Unlike Luna, who sported a bright dress, Candace wore a modest cardigan over a high-necked shirt and a long, modest skirt.

"Y-yes?" she whispered. Renee smiled, giving Candace a hug suddenly, then making short work of introductions. I found that although Candace was painfully shy, she had an air about her that seemed to draw people to her. I found myself smiling genuinely as she gazed at her feet while Renee talked at her.

"Candace, Angela here has got something bothering her in a big way, and she won't tell me. I assume she isn't caught up in Russian gangs or drugs, but because she won't talk about it I can't be sure." My eyes widened in surprised that Renee of all people would say such a thing.

"Hey!" I cried, slapping her arm lightly. "I'm so offended right now, it's not even funny!" Candace giggled softly and I turned a horrified expression to her. "Not you too! I hardly even know you and you're already teaming up with Renee against me?" Candace shook her head, slowly opening up to us and losing her shy demeanor.

"Angela," she said, choosing her words carefully, "I don't know you that well, and I can already tell that something is bothering you." I leveled a glare at the girls, who both just stared back blankly until I let my face drop into my hands.

"Are you going to hold me captive or something until I talk?" I moaned. My question was met with silence, and I raised my head to see both of them seriously considering what I'd just said. "Wait a minute," I protested, throwing up my hands. "You can't seriously be considering holding me against my will to work out a non-existant problem!" I cried, backing away slowly.

"Last resort?" Renee asked Candace, completely ignoring my comment. Candace nodded in serious agreement, and I grew desperate. "I've just been having a hard time sleeping, and adjusting after Halley's death!" Both true, but not the whole story. Unfortunately, neither of the girls were exceedingly stupid, and knew that.

"Candace don't let her leave," commanded Renee, and she sprinted out of the shop. If I had wanted to leave, I suppose I could have, but one look at Candace's pleading eyes kept me rooted in place. I hated to admit it, but I was trapped in a place that I didn't particularly want to be. The silence between us wasn't exactly awkward as Candace was a naturally quiet person, but it wasn't quite comfortable either. I shifted my weight from foot to foot until Candace finally told me I could sit down. No sooner had I done that, then Renee burst back through the door in a cloud of giggles and smiles with a petite blonde in tow.

"Renee?" I said, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, you'll never believe who I ran into at the General Store!" cried Renee, dropping a bag on the table with a 'thunk.'

"Um, Kathy?" asked Candace, motioning to the incredulous blonde behind Renee.

"How'd you guess?" asked Renee, spinning to Candace with wide eyes. I could feel my mouth hanging open in disbelief, and Candace's face mirrored my own.

"You brought her with you?" Candace said, wording it as a question. Understanding lit Renee's face and she slapped her forehead lightly.

"Duh! Sorry, I had a Kevin moment." She turned to me. "No offense." I shook my head in dismissal, eyeing the parcel suspiciously.

"What's in the bag, Renee?" I asked, shrinking into my seat in an unconscious attempt to disappear. Her face lit up with joy, and she dumped it on the table. I groaned inwardly, planning my escape. "Makeup? Really?"

"There's nail polish, too," Kathy pointed out, flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder to play with her lengthy locks.

"Why me?" I asked no one in particular.

"What was that?" asked Renee, raising an eyebrow at me. She looked, well, dangerous. I gulped nervously.

"Nothing. Why all the beauty products?" All three of the girls looked at me like I was a small child who was having a hard time understanding something basic.

"You have something you're not telling us." Renee.

"We're really worried." Candace.

"I have no clue, but I need to get to work soon." Kathy.

"Ow! What was that for, Renee?" cried Kathy.

"Don't be so callous," she reprimanded.

"Um, guys," I stated hesitantly, "my only problem is that three crazies are holding me hostage, and are about to torture me until I make up a problem to share in hopes that they'll stop." That was met with silence, and three girls advancing slowly, each with their own weapon of choice. Kathy was wielding a tube of lipstick like a pro, and Renee was advancing with a sharpened eyeliner. I wondered absently where she would stab me with it, as it served no other purpose. A furrow formed between my brows as I noticed what Candace was holding.

"A tape measure?" I asked, confused.

"I make clothes, Angela. It's my job." I nodded, understanding now, but not any happier.

"How is this supposed to get me to talk?" I asked, not understanding their plan. Renee stopped advancing just long enough to explain.

"We're going to earn your trust one way or another, and this seemed like a good way to get in some female bonding time." I shook my head. They were way off the mark if they thought _makeup_ would make me open up.

"I do trust you. I just don't have anything to-" I trailed off as the door slammed open and I heard a familiar voice that made my breath catch.

"If you would just get that stove fixed then my shirt wouldn't be-" He stopped talking as his eyes met mine. My breath caught in my throat, half clogged from tears, half from longing. His shirt was unbuttoned, and the entire right side of it was partially charred. Apparently he had lost a fight with a malfunctioning stove at the bar. I hardly noticed as Hayden walked in behind him, shaking his head at Chase's temper. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I felt faint, the whooshing of Chase's breath reaching to me across the room. I felt so close to him, our hearts connected, but so far away. I wanted to walk over to where I could reach out and touch him, but I restrained.

"Oh," breathed Renee, understanding what I had only just begun to. The hurt look in Chase's eyes reminded me of the last time we'd seen each other, and I felt suddenly as if my heart had been torn from my chest. I would gladly give him my heart, but I was too scared. I felt a reassuring hand rest on my shoulder lightly, but I pulled away, stumbling away. I was experiencing an emotional overload—my brain short circuiting as it was asked to process so many emotions in a matter of seconds.

Without a word, I shoved past Chase, gasping as our skin made contact and fire lept across my skin. I know he felt it too, as he stiffened noticeably. I didn't know why I couldn't let him into my life; didn't know why the heat I felt when I was near him was too much for me to handle. We could easily fall in love if I could let go of my inhibitions. Our passion would be unrivaled, burning slow and hot like molten lava.

"Angela!" cried Renee and Candace, but I ignored them as I shot out of the building and sprinted out of town. I tripped my way down a sandy embankment, not sure where I wanted to be—what I wanted. Falling to my knees as the waters edge, I let all my frustration out as I screamed long and loud, hearing my voice echo over the choppy waters. The sound was raw and infuriating; infuriating because it symbolized that I couldn't deal with my own emotions. I dug my hands into the sand as my scream tapered off into body wracking sobs. I was digging violently, scraping the sand aside in a wild manner. I was digging for something that was just out of my grasp—control. I could see my blood staining the ground at my feet, could feel the pain splitting apart my fingers, but I couldn't stop.

I felt strong arms encircle me suddenly, and I fought wildly, thrashing about.

"Stop!" I sobbed brokenly, beating at the loving embrace wildly. "I've-I've got to..." I stopped, not sure what I needed.

"Angela, it's okay," whispered Kevin, turning me around to hold me close in his broad chest. It made me reminiscent of my childhood. I weakly hit his chest repetitively then slowly calmed, my arms falling limp at my sides, my cries quieting to pathetic hiccups. I absently studied the blood that was spattered on Kevin's shirt, searching the obscure patterns for a pattern; looking closely should there be a hidden message telling me what I was looking for. I had sunk to an all-time low, searching for the meaning of life in blood patterns from my masochism. I needed to talk to Chase. _I needed to hold Chase close and never let him go._

Or I could just talk to him—that could work.

**A.N. Sooooo..... What do you think? I have this story planned out for a few chapters, and I hope you guys like it so far. I'm always open for suggestions and changes, even though I have a rough outline... Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing!**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing on the last chapter:**

**iChocoLove**

**Yutzii**

**Rinrin-09**

**shadetheechidna666**

**Rini (not an account)**

**Now please review everyone! That periwinkle button looks so appealing, right? Go ahead and make my day (or week, or maybe even month!) Let's try and go for 10 reviews this week! Dream big, right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. AH! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I have two words to explain why I'm a whole week late updating…. HARDDRIVE FAIL!!!!! Ugh… Our computer is still being repaired as I speak! I'm using a borrowed laptop (from Dad's workplace… tee hee) to type this up. I hope that this chapter makes it up to you, my wonderful readers! Thanks for sticking with me! Today's songs:**

**I Have and Always Will – Dave Barnes**

**Broken – Seether ft. Amy Lee**

**Breathless – Better Than Ezra**

**Afraid – Yellowcard**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review, please!**

I was resolved to go talk to Chase about what had happened between us, but as I entered the bar that night I froze. In the borrowed makeup and dress I no longer felt confident, but silly. Kathy, who I assumed had been told by Renee not to let me chicken out, came over and dragged me into a booth where I couldn't see the kitchen.

"Angela, I know this is hard. You just have to get it over with," she reassured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. The strength she leant me boosted my confidence enough that I managed to stand on shaky legs and stumble back behind the counter. I leaned against the wall silently, watching as Chase cooked several things at once with practiced skill. I could feel my heart speeding up to a dangerous rate, a man with skill being very attractive to me.

My heart came to a standstill when Chase turned his head just enough to catch sight of me in all my ridiculous, dress-up glory. His lips were parted slightly, eyes wide as he simply stared.

"Ow!" he yelped, pulling his hand into his chest, breaking the mood. I watched as he clutched his hand to his chest, not making any move to help. I was frozen in place, watching as his eyes caught the fluorescent lights, twinkling brightly. He let his arms drop to his sides, his eyes telling of confusion and regret. I wondered what he regretted—kissing me? Meeting me? The rush of emotions flowing through me were enough to propel me forward so I was at a comfortable talking distance from Chase. Unfortunately, that's as much as I could do.

My mouth opened and closed uselessly as I tried to put my feelings into words, or at least apologize for my behavior.

"Angela?" His face was wary, as if he was afraid to get too close to me. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, then forced myself to talk.

"Can we go outside for a bit?" I asked, crossing my fingers. He nodded, shutting off the stove and following me out the door. I turned to him , then began to speak. "I know that things have been weird between us, and that's mainly my fault. I've been having a bad month so far, and I couldn't handle it when you kissed me because it confused me, and I wanted to push you away. But I also wanted you to kiss me again. I couldn't handle my emotions, and I'm sorry that I—" Thankfully, he didn't give me the opportunity to finish my rambling. My eyes widened as his lips hit mine suddenly, relaxing after the initial shock wore off.

I let my eyes drift shut as his mouth caressed my upper lip, tugging at it gently. My hands drifted up to his cheeks mirroring what he was doing to me. For as wrong as everything had been going lately, suddenly everything was right as Chase pulled me flush against his chest. He sucked the disappointment from the past month from my breath, breathing joy and peace into my mouth. He pulled back after an impossibly short time, resting his forehead on mine. My eyes were still closed, holding the sudden moment of happiness in before it leaked away.

"Angela," he whispered, urging my eyes open with low tones. I inhaled sharply, sucking in his sweet breath as my eyelids fluttered open. His thumb stroked my cheek gently, and I was oblivious to my surroundings for the moment. When I heard someone clearing their throat I jumped away from Chase, smoothing down the skirt of the dress, which now seemed appropriate. Kathy tilted her head towards the window, where I could see the entire bar was staring at us.

"Oh," I muttered, looking at my feet, cheeks flushing crimson. Kathy laughed joyfully, and went back inside without another word. I looked back at Chase to see him smiling sheepishly.

"Whoops." His simple comment was inexplicably funny to me, and I burst out laughing suddenly, only to be joined by a baffled Chase a moment later. When we had calmed down Chase spoke.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure Kathy will figure out where I am." I laughed uncomfortably, nodding.

"Sure." We started towards the bridge out of town, lost in a comfortable silence. When we reached the bridge, Chase stopped, leaning his forearms on the ledge. I mimicked him, appreciating the way the lights from the bar glinted on the water's surface. After a prolonged silence, Chase turned to fix his gaze on mine, placing his hand over my own. He began to stroke my fingers gently with his thumb, and I could feel him shaking with nerves. Of course, I couldn't be sure as I was trembling myself.

"I'm not usually into the sappy, romantic stuff, you know?" he said quietly. It was obvious he wasn't looking for an answer, so I stayed silent, heart racing, as I waited for him to continue. "But I want to do this right," he confessed, letting my hand go to lace it nervously with his other. He was staring down at his shaking hands as he continued.

"I want to let you know that you're special, and the best I can do is stammer like an adolescent boy. I'm not even brave enough to look you in the eyes, but I wish I was. I wish I was because—because when I kissed you, I felt like nothing else existed. I wanted to hold you to me forever, and that scares me," he admitted, glancing up to gauge my reaction.

"Chase—" I began ,but he shook his head.

"I just want you to know that, although I'm not good at showing it, I want things to work out between us. I want to know what love means, and commitment, because I haven't had that in my life." I stared up in awe at the man who had just bared his heart to me on the first (albeit unofficial) date, and couldn't find words to express myself. Actually, I couldn't find words at all. So I just placed my hand over his softly, and continued to look out over the water. The silence between us spoke of the past and future, but mostly of the present—and that was good enough for both of us. Further expressions weren't necessary to complete the moment; no further words were necessary—just silence.

Chase and Angela.

Two hearts.

One entity.

Zero expectations.

Acceptance.

**A.N. So what did you think? Is that mushy enough for ya? I didn't want to make it uber kissy kissy, because that isn't exactly realistic for them. Once you get close to Chase in the game, he becomes quite the sap! (Especially once you have his kids! Lol!) Therefore, this isn't really O.C. Please review!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**shadetheechidna666**

**WriterFreak132**

**Priestess94**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Sorry sorry sorry!!!!! I have no excuse this time, except the lack of reviews, and that's not even an excuse! I really hope this chapter meets expectations, cuz I really like it! Today's songs:**

**Right Where You Want Me – Jesse McCartney**

**Take Your Sweet Time – Jesse McCartney**

**Invincible – Jesse McCartney**

**Hero – Skillet**

**Drop in the Ocean – Ron Pope**

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

*******

In hindsight, I realized that climbing onto the roof of the abandoned mill near the farm wasn't really safe. It was merely me taking comfort and security from my newfound connection with Chase. Scaling the wall brought the same rush of adrenaline that I felt whenever I came within a few feet of my new boyfriend. _Is he my boyfriend?_ I sighed, flopping onto my back to bake in the roasting summer sun. My eyelids weren't doing a good job of protecting my eyes from the harsh light, so I threw my hand over my face to shield them. The long skirt I had decided to wear caressed my legs, the white material keeping me cool enough.

"Angela?" I sat up, steadying myself on the peak of the roof carefully as I squinted to see my visitor.

"Oh, hey Kev," I called, hiding the disappointment I felt. I had hoped for a second that Chase had been the one to call my name.

"Hey, sis! How ya doing?" he called. Judging by the way that Kevin was bouncing on the balls of his feet he had something big to tell me.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked, laughing quietly. If possible, Kevin's eyes seemed to light up even more as he exclaimed,

"I'm going to go pay off my debt now!" My mouth fell open, and I squealed, jumping to my feet. I soon remembered I was on a roof, and reached down quickly to grab a hold of it.

"Wow, that's great!" I yelled, sliding down the slant of the roof while Kevin watched, looking like he wanted to reach out and pluck me off the building. I gripped the edge of the roof, letting my feet hang over the side, and dropped, landing easily in a crouch.

"Jeesh! Heart attack!" mumbled Kevin, covering his face with his hands.

"Let's go!" I urged him, grabbing one of his arms and dragging him along behind me towards the town. Upon reaching the square in which town hall sat we ran into Maya, and I mean that literally.

"Ah!" she cried, catching herself with her hands, the palms scraping on the concrete. Kevin rushed to help her up, but to my surprised she pushed him away. She leapt up and hurried across the bridge without a glance in our direction. Kevin's head hung low, and I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" I asked, trying to get Kevin to look at me. He just shook his head, pushing past me into town hall. I frowned, determined to find out what had happened between them.

***

Leaving town hall Kevin said he had something he needed to go get, and hurried off. I suspected he just didn't want to run into Maya, who was coming back across the bridge. Oh well, at least I'd be able to ask Maya what was going on between the two of them. _Or not…_ She slipped past me, ignoring my greeting and rushing into Sonata Tailoring. I walked back towards the farm in a daze, basking in the late afternoon sun. _What could Kevin have done to make Maya so angry? Or was it even Kevin's fault?_ I was approaching a fork in the path when a flash of orange caught my attention.

I watched, a small smile on my face, Chase trying to get a squirming fish off of his hook near the pond.

"Oof!" I hit the picket fence, and my momentum carried me forward until I flipped over it. "I seriously need to start watching where I walk," I muttered, trying in vain to untangle my shirt from the fence before Chase noticed me. Of course, he was already halfway over to me by the time I looked up, struggling fish forgotten along with his fishing pole by the pond.

"Angela, are you okay?" he asked, panting slightly as he knelt down to help me untangle myself. I buried my face in my hands, face flushing red in embarrassment.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, peeking at Chase over my hands. "I just need to watch where I walk more, I guess." I was offended when Chase suddenly started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, offering me a hand. I ignored it, pushing myself up and brushing past him, ears burning. "Wait up, Angela! I really am sorry, it's just…"

"Yah, I can really tell you're sorry," I said. "Especially because you haven't stopped laughing yet!" He made a visible effort to still his chuckles, and succeeded after a while, falling into step beside me as I made a slow path towards the pond.

"Why exactly did you trip?" he asked, picking a blade of grass out of my hair. _Uh oh. This could get embarrassing!_

"I just wasn't watching where I was walking," I said through gritted teeth, looking down at my feet.

"I bet you were watching me," Chase said, his voice sarcastic. I stayed silent, not wanting to confirm nor deny his claim. Of course, I wasn't lucky enough that he would just let it go.

"Angela?" I simply blushed, again! A gentle hand tilted my chin up to look at him, and I gasped at the look in his eyes. It was soft, but burning at the same time. Intense, but tender.

"Argh!" I threw my hands in front of my face as water droplets sprayed upwards, dotting my clothes and skin. I looked down to see a distraught Chase, apparently unharmed.

"Guess I'm not the only one who needs to watch where they walk," I teased, giggling at the "wet cat" look that Chase was sporting. He threw a sheepish smile my way, and I knelt at the edge of the pond, gripping the short expanse of fence to keep my balance while Chase waded his way through the lily pads. I reached out an arm to help him up.

When he grabbed my arm I braced myself, but he didn't hoist himself out of the water as I had expected. Instead, he slid his hand up my arm and down my side to my waist, leaving a trail of water in his wake. I shivered as his other arm slid up my neck to bury in my hair, his face coming close until our noses brushed. His breath tasted of oranges, his body warmer than the sun shining on my skin. I found I didn't care that my clothes were getting wet as I studied the way droplets of water clung to Chase's eyelashes.

"You're getting me wet," I whispered, closing my eyes as my lips brushed his when I spoke. His hands slid down to hold my body close to his, and I felt myself being dragged off my knees backwards towards the pond. "Chase, what are you doing?" I breathed, mesmerized by the way his muscles shifted when they acquired more of my weight.

"Trust me." His breath grazed my ear, and I found myself powerless to do anything but nod in compliance. As my legs left land entirely Chase lifted them out from under me, holding me against his chest while the tail of my skirt trailed in the water below. I knew from past experiences that there was a drop off in the water near the middle, and so, apparently, did Chase. He stopped walking at the precipice allowing his gaze to drop to my face. "Ready?" I nodded, sucking in a deep breath and closing my eyes as he stepped off the edge and we sank.

The water was warm from the sun, caressing my skin gently. I could feel my hair following me, framing my face, and my skirt billowed out around my legs. Chase let me go, but kept a strong hold on my hands. I opened my eyes, shocked at the way that the refracted sunlight shone on Chase's eyes. The purple hue glowed, giving him an ethereal beauty.

Chase bent his arms and I did the same, bringing our bodies closer together. The water resisted our movement, giving our movements a sense of grace that left me stunned. We drifted closer and closer until Chase released my hands, placing his hands on my lower back and the back of my neck to pull us together. I reached up with one arm to grab the hand caressing my neck, and placed my other hand on his neck, pressing us together until our lips finally, magically touched.

Chase pressed down with gentle pressure, grazing my bottom lip with his teeth in a sensual dance. We had only known each other for a few months, and had been on good terms for even shorter a time, but already I felt such a deep connection with this man, that it was hard to remember that I hadn't known him forever. The way his hand slid to fit my back, a puzzle piece with only one place it truly belonged suggested we had known each other forever. The way he pushed off the bottom of the pond, kicking his legs while still keeping me in his embrace showed our perfect synchronicity. The way our heads broke the surface of the glassy lake at the exact moment I began to crave air showed that we were one entity. The way one glance said more than hours of words showed that we were two halves of one soul, finally reunited after an eternity of separation.

The way that his smile said "I love you" showed that I had truly found my home. Not a building that was falling apart, or a shabby barn that held only a single, lonely animal, but a person.

***

I knew for sure that Chase was the one for me, when I arrived home after a long day of work at Renee's and found a note on the front door.

_Go to the barn._

I raced around to the barn, heart thumping. Inside I saw a calf, probably less than a month old, drinking sloppily from the trough. Around her neck there was a note. I eagerly slid the neck from the calf, placing one hand on her silky head as I read it. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I let them fall.

"I know you miss her, and I know she can't be replaced, but maybe I can help?" I spun around and charged at Chase, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his neck. His chin came to rest on top of my head and he wrapped me in his warm embrace. I let the note flutter to the floor, the image of it continually flashing across my closed eyelids.

_Hi, Mom. I'm Hailey._

*******

**A.N. So????? What do you think? Have I made up for the weeks and weeks of no updating? (I know I haven't *hangs head* but I really like how this turned out so…) Anyways, thanks to those of you who have left reviews (though the number has really dwindled *cries.* Please review! It makes my day!**

**A very special thanks to my reviewer:**

**ShadetheEchidna666**

**seriously? I'm saddened! Only one review in over 3 weeks!!!!!! I really do appreciate updates on each chapter to tell me what you think! Plus, I only know of one person who actually reads and likes this now, so I'm less inclined to update :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. I had a sudden urge to update all my stories today, and finally... my writers block broke! YES! I know I'm excited, but I wonder if anyone else even cares at this point... it's been over three months and I'm a horrible person, but I liked this chapter. It's pretty much random, but I wanted Angela to make at least one good friend besides Chase. So here goes! Tell me what you think!**

**This chapters song list:**

**Feeling Good – Michael Buble**

**Love Heals – Rent Cast**

**Blue Does – Blue October**

**Typical – Tickle Me Pink**

The leaves were just starting to show off their colors before their short trek to the ground. The wind was sharp, making me shiver and huddle into my inadequate autumn clothing. The cliff face on the way up to the Garmon Mine District provided a little shelter against the harsh breeze, and I walked as close to the wall as I could. I paused, teeth chattering, at the edge of the shelter. Glancing at the bridge I steeled myself for the less than pleasant temperature that waited to greet me. I decided to make a run for it, and started sprinting towards my destination which I reached under a minute later.

I ducked inside the mine and made my way towards the door on the left. It was lighter, and therefore less creepy. I hadn't spent time in the mines as of yet, mostly because I had been too busy helping Kevin out with odd jobs around the farm. Finally, with time of my own, I was about to make the exciting trek down to the mines with... a non-existant hammer. I groaned, glancing back at the entrance, wondering if I had enough money to buy myself a cheap hammer. Deciding that I would be cutting it too close, and that hazarding the elements wasn't in my best interest, I decided to see how far I could make it without a hammer. Not the brightest idea ever.

Cautiously, I started down into the partial darkness of the mine, fighting the urge to run away screaming. I steeled myself and continued walking, slowly adjusting the the din. I occupied myself with thoughts of chores that needed to be done to keep my mind off the scuttling sounds below. I would still have to stop by the Tailors to see if they had any leather work gloves I could purchase. I was jut about sick of cutting my hands up while I wrestled with the cheap sickle that Kevin owned. I had nearly taken my hand off the day before, and had quickly hidden the gash that circled much of the top of my wrist under a white bandage. Luckily, with the weather cooling it wasn't hard to hide my recent injury from Kevin and Chase to keep them from freaking out on me.

I rolled my eyes, smiling tenderly as I thought of them. The two people I treasured most, and the two last people I would go to if I needed medical attention. Unfortunately, they were likely to panic, doing more harm than good. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize the dark hole I was walking towards wasn't a staircase to the next level. It did, however, lead to the next floor down, which I realized quite suddenly when the floor disappeared from beneath me. I let out a shrill squeak as I fell fast. I slammed into the ground shortly after, thanking all higher beings that I had only fallen one floor. Who knew how deep this mine was? I moaned, lifting my face off the ground and brushing the pebbles stuck in my skin from my cheek as I sat up cataloguing. Nope, nothing broken. I sighed in relief, leaning backwards to lean against the wall... which wasn't there.

I cried out as I fell backwards into a pool of hot water, closing my eyes against a burning sensation. I jerked to a stop suddenly as something, or someone snagged my ankle. Tentatively, I reached over my head with my arm and gulped, feeling the jagged rocks inches from the top of my head. That wouldn't have been good!

The owner of the hand around my ankle was very strong, and I was gasping on the ground before I knew it. I glanced up at my rescuer and smiled sheepishly. She had rich green hair that glinted in the dim light of the cave, making me think of emeralds. It was tucked behind her ears, curling under cutely to tickle her chin. She had red glasses that would normally be considered nerdy, but that were quite endearing on her. Of course, that could be because she had just saved me from death by stupidity, but still...

My grin faded when she failed to return it, instead choosing to gaze at me curiously.

"You okay?" she asked. Her voice gave her an air of intelligence, and I could only nod dumbly, taking the offered hand to pull myself up. "I'm Phoebe," she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Angela," I offered. When she started to look lost in thought I added, "Kevin's little sister." Recognition sparked in her eyes, but other than the fact that Phoebe knew Kevin her face didn't give anything away.

"It's really not safe to be here without a hammer." Her voice held no judgement, just patient understanding. I nodded, laughing shakily. Phoebe finally smiled, her eyes crinkling up at the corners. "You can go talk to Ramsy or Owen at the Blacksmith. They'll help you out!"

"Thanks!" I smiled feeling a little foolish. Phoebe nodded.

"No problem." She pulled something out of her pocket and laid it in front of me. "Hope to see you soon. Good luck." And with that she was gone. I picked up the blue stone in front of me, not recognizing it from anywhere.

"Guess I'll go ask Kevin," I sighed, making my way back out of the mine. I smiled, eager to see Phoebe again soon. Though she seemed a quiet person, she appeared to be kind. As I neared the entrance of the mine the light slowly grew brighter. I ran towards it, desperate to leave and never come back—at least not without a hammer.

The sun had barely moved across the sky by the time I stepped into the light, and I wondered again what I was going to do with my day. _Duh_, I thought, skipping towards Flute Fields. I made a quick stop at the house to see how Hailey was doing, and was delighted when the quickly growing calf nuzzled my arm. Smiling, I realized that she was almost big enough to ride. I was struck with a sudden sadness when thinking about the last time I rode a cow, but quickly wiped it away, and went on my way again. I made it to Flute Fields in record time—partly because of the weather, partly because what waited for me there.

When a certain orange roof came into view I fought my limbs so as not to start sprinting. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? And over-eager? Upon reaching Chase's house I peeked through the window, smiling when I saw that he was home. He was cooking, which was really no surprise to me. I pulled myself away from the window and knocked on the door, reminding myself that I could see him up close if I stopped watching him through the glass.

"Who is it?" he called, obviously not wanting to leave whatever was boiling in his pot.

"Dunno," I yelled back, grinning madly. "Just some creepy stalker. Open up!" I hadn't even finished speaking before I was swept up into a warm embrace. After a minute he pulled back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. My smile faded as his expression turned sour. I felt my stomach drop, and prepared to run away and cry. What was wrong? Had he decided he didn't like me anymore. His hand reached out to gently brush against my cheek, confusing me further. What the heck? He was seriously acting bipolar! He pulled his hand away and gazed at the red pooled on his finger as if in disbelief.

"Angela," he asked softly, looking into my eyes. I felt my knees go weak as he probed my soul. "What happened?" His hand came back up to cup my face gently. That was all it took for me to figure it out. What confused me is why Phoebe hadn't told me in the mine that I was bleeding. I brought my own hand up to my face and examined the blood staining my fingertips. I smiled like a mad woman. I wiped my hand on my already dirty jeans and embraced Chase—hard. I stared giggling, so relieved that he didn't hate me that I hardly cared that my face was messed up. I breathed into his ear, making him shiver.

"Oops."

**Thanks to all my reviewers for this last chapter!**

**ShadetheEchidna666**

**wizardgaleluver**

**Tigerlili242**

**Priestess15**

**TheMoooner**

**A-shadow-of-a-doubt**

**Belladonna98**

**Alice in Plaid (who also gave me a push towards Angela making friends... which is more realistic! Thanks!)**

**8 reviews? SWEET! LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, and everyone who favorited me or this story! I was so inspired upon checking my email, that I just had to update! This chapter is, again, fluff. Also there is some sibling banter. This entire story could probably be categorized as fluff, because I seem to have a soft spot for fluffy things… ENJOY!**

**Songs:**

**Vanilla Twilight – Owl City**

**White Flag – Dido**

**The Perfect Mistake – Cartel**

**The Call – Regina Spektor**

Chase pulled away, touching his thumb lightly to my cheek.

"I hope you know I'm taking you to see Jin," he threatened, rolling his eyes as I groaned.

"Seriously?" I asked, hoping to beg out of that little excursion. "It's just a cut!" Chase shook his head, frowning slightly.

"How long have you had it?" he asked, examining it closely. I felt uncomfortable under such intense scrutiny and tried to turn my face away. His fingers held my chin in place.

"Oh, I don't know," I huffed, crossing my arms. "I don't see why it would matter, but I think it's been about an hour at the most." Chase's eyes widened, and he quickly shut the door to his house. He grabbed my hand in his and started pulling me towards town, but I refused to budge.

"Angela!" he cried, throwing his arms up in frustration. "It's not 'just a cut' if it's still bleeding an hour later!" I paled, realizing he was right.

"But I've been moving around, and could have broken it open," I protested weakly, still not budging. I moved closer to him, leaning in to where I could smell his scent. He smelled like orange cake, and I smiled. "And I really just wanted to spend the day with you, and not in the clinic," I whispered in his ear. I saw him stiffen, and took that as my cue to continue.

"Angela," he warned shakily as my hand traveled up his neck to get stuck in his hair. I massaged his scalp slowly, feeling the silky, peach-toned locks caress my fingers. I smiled triumphantly as his hands started to drift around my body.

"Dude! Are you serious?" I cried as I was suddenly swept off my feet. I found myself looking down at the ground as Chase walked. I was also granted a nice view of his derriere. _Might as well enjoy myself_, I figured, openly ogling his flexing butt as he walked.

"Angela! What are you looking at?" I blushed dark red, averting my gaze and looking up to meet Kevin's laughing eyes.

"Your dumb face," I grumbled. To my chagrin both boys laughed at me, but then Kevin seemed to notice my face.

"Angela, what happened?" he asked, worry coloring his tone. I scowled deeply, smacking Chase's back to stop his chuckling.

"This kidnapper got me with one of his prized kitchen knives," I lied, feeling Chase tense beneath me. I smiled. _Serves him right!_ Kevin's eyes lit up with fury, and I immediately regretted saying that. I didn't want Chase to die! I just wanted to teach him a lesson!

"Um, just kidding?" I squeaked, watching Kevin's face closely for any signs that he was about to spontaneously combust. His expression relaxed a little, but his face still held the million-dollar question. _What happened to my face?_

"Well, you see," I began, clearing my throat irritably until Chase finally set me on my feet. "I went into the mine because I was curious, but I didn't realize I'd need a hammer or anything, so…"

"You went into the mine without a hammer?" I looked at the guys' identical expressions of horror and laughed. Really, it was quite amusing.

"Yes, I went into the mine without a hammer. I was walking around distracted and kinda sorta didn't notice a hole in the ground?" I said it like a question, waiting for them to laugh at me. Instead, Kevin dropped his tools and ran over to hug me, crushing me against his much larger body.

"Don't you _dare_ do that again," he whispered fiercely. I winced as he squeezed me tighter, moaning slightly.

"Kevin, ow. Your squeezing my bruise," I said against his chest, my voice muffled. Unfortunately, because it was muffled, the two perverts didn't quite hear me right.

"I'm sorry for um…" he scratched his head nervously, then gestured towards my chest. I looked down, then blushed as realization dawned on me. I laughed, looking over to see that Chase was the color of a cherry.

"My bruise, not my boobs, you pervs!" They both breathed sighs of relief, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, we'd better be on our way," said Chase. After the conversation we had been having I was actually anxious to get on our way. I nodded, inhaling sharply as I was swept off my feet for what seemed like the hundredth time today. This time, however, I was being carried bridal style. I crossed my arms over my chest in mock irritation, not bothering to wave at Kevin as he faded into the distance.

"What's with the kind change of carrying styles?" I asked, grinning playfully. "Do you not feel like torturing your prisoner?" Instead of laughing as I had hoped, Chase's face grew remorseful. He carefully set me down in front of the door to the clinic.

"I'm sorry I was so rough with you," he murmured, taking my hand between his. "If I had known you were otherwise injured, I would have been more careful." He brought my hand to his cheek. My heart pounded within my ribcage, trying to break free as Chase performed a miracle.

He lifted his hand a placed it gingerly on my side, inexplicably knowing just where I was bruising without being told. Just as his fingertips lightly brushed my side, my pain was healed.

**A.N. As I said, it was reviews that inspired me, and I had many lovely reviews! I believe that I have the best readers ever! :) You guys make my day! In fact, I just read through all of my old reviews, and that made me smile! I think I'll work on the next chapter now!**

**Reviewers**

**ShadetheEchidna – Thank you for being a regular reviewer! Your comments make me smile!**

**Rabid Cream Puffs – Your review made me smile! You said this story makes your day, and I'm glad! The fact that it does makes my day! :)**

**Hanaakarii – You left a rather threatening review. It was kinda funny, and prompted me to write this as soon as I read it! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Duh duh duh! I introduced a character that I promised to introduce finally! It should be pretty obvious who it is, but that's just what I think. Of course, I wrote it so… Enjoy!**

**Songs:**

**Inside of You – The Maine**

**Beautiful Girl – Broken Iris**

**One Week – Barenaked Ladies**

**Think of You Later (Empty Room) – Every Avenue**

I wasn't planning on enjoying my time in the clinic, so imagine my surprise when I managed to make three new friends. Admittedly, Jin and I weren't very close. I chose to blame his profession for that, as I tended to stay away from doctors. They dealt with needles, and were therefore guilty by association. However, I found Dr. Jin to be quite cool when you got to know him. Sure, it seemed all he wanted to talk about was staying healthy, but that was just because he was nervous before he got to know you.

I was in an engrossing conversation with Jin about Chase's paranoia (much to Chase's annoyance,) and how my cheek could have just used a large band-aid, and a thorough washing, when Anissa walked in. I knew her from when I used to work down at the ranch nearby. I had said 'hello, but that was the extent of my interactions with her, so introductions seemed to be in order. I smiled slyly, noticing how Jin's face would flush ever so slightly whenever he addressed Anissa, and how she always returned the blush tenfold.

"So," I mused, "I hear that it's a custom to bring a date to the New Years festival next season?" I fought a laugh, watching as the blood rushed to their faces once again.

"Th-that's correct," Anissa confirmed quietly. "Were you planning on asking someone?" She shifted her eyes over to Chase, and with that effectively took the focus off her embarrassment. I had to give it to her—that was pretty impressive.

"Probably not," I said shrugging, earning me a glare from both men in the room. I apologized to Jin for moving, and just smiled at Chase teasingly. A tender smile came across his face, and I knew I was forgiven.

"Really?" asked Anissa, looking shocked. "But you're quite endearing, and pretty!" I blushed, looking up at Anissa.

"Um, thanks," I muttered. "But really, I'm kind of counting on someone else asking me. I looked at Chase pointedly. He let out a loud laugh before coming over to where I was having my wound cleaned.

"Angela," he asked, taking my hand in his, "will you celebrate the new year with me?" Jin, who had just finished taping a gauze pad in place, backed away respectfully and went to stand with Anissa. I pretended to consider his question.

"Well…" I glanced up to see Chase's reaction, and saw him rolling his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. I stood up slowly and placed my lips against his. My eyes fluttered closed when the heat from his mouth flew through my body. Pulling away, I answered with a nod. Chase brought his hand up to tenderly caress my uninjured cheek, using to pull my face closer. Gently, his lips brushed across the gauze pad, and I nearly melted at how sweet it was. I heard Anissa sigh happily across the room as we threaded fingers and headed towards the door.

"Oh!" I exclaimed when we reached the door. "One second," I told Chase, turning around and running back to two confused-looking people. I placed my hands on both of their backs and pushed them together. I giggled, skipping back to where Chase was waiting for me. "Your turn!" I cried, grabbing Chase's wrist and towing him out the door so I could look in through the window. I peered in just in time to see the nervous doctor give the flushed girl a shy kiss. I grinned, turning around to face Chase.

"Devious," said fondly, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Success." Unfortunately, I was time for Chase to go to work, and I really needed to be getting home to help out Kevin and let him know I wasn't dead. He briefly placed his lips on my forehead, and walked towards the bar. Elated, I turned around to run home, and instead found myself face-to-face with the third friend I would make that day.

"Can you see me?" he asked, his little face scrunching up in confusion. I pointed, stammering slightly before spitting out,

"Holy crap! Are you flying?"

**A.N. Yes, it's short, but it's an update much sooner than usual so… plus it just felt right to end it here! Thanks to my reviewers, though the number, sadly, has dwindled.**

**Thanks to:**

**Hanaakarii – Just so you know, I love your excited/violent comments! They're inspiring and fun!**

**Rabid Cream Puffs – It's very reassuring knowing I'll get a thorough, encouraging review from you every chapter!**

**Priestess15 – Thanks for the regular, encouraging reviews! It's people like you who keep me writing!**

**ShadetheEchidna666 – I love your (most of the time) silly reviews! They make me giddy!**

**wizardgaleluver – sorry I kept you waiting for so long! I hope my frequent posts before camp next week keep you satisfied! Thanks for being a constant reader!**

**Wow! Quite a few reviews for only a few days between posts! Thanks you guys! I know I've said it before, but it cannot be stressed enough- you all make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I know I haven't uploaded anything to this website in over five months, and I really have no excuse. I am just a truly terrible person. Well, that may be a bit self-depricating, but you get the gist. To all of my readers who are still with me, I very much appreciate you. To those who aren't following this story anymore, well... first of all, I suppose you're not reading this, and secondly, I don't blame you. It's really frustrating when someone doesn't update with efficiency... I get that. Anyways, this chapter is kind of long for me, so I'm feeling good about it! If you're still reading, I would appreciate a review!**

**Alrighty! Songs for this chapter!**

**Painting Flowers - All Time Low**

**Empty - The Click Five**

**Pictures of You - The Last Goodnight**

**Something to Believe In - Parachute**

"You're taking this surprisingly well," admitted the orange sprite. I wondered what he considered a bad reaction, as I was currently hyperventilating and cowering in the corner of my bed. I liked to think that I was fairly adaptable, what with Kevin as my brother and all, but this was absolutely insane!

"So, Finn is it?" He nodded his little head, and I made a conscious effort to calm myself. "I didn't hit my head _that_ hard, did I?" He made a negative grunt.

"Well at least she's sentient," he mused, dropping onto my kitchen table gracefully. The fact that Finn was no longer flying certainly alleviated my panic a great deal, and I was able to drag myself to the edge of the bed to sit down. While not entirely sure my sanity wasn't completely unhinged, I decided to try and have a rational conversation with him.

"Why can you fly?" I asked, accusation coloring my voice. Finn looked at me like I was mentally challenged. I wasn't about to disagree with him at the moment.

"I have wings." I studied the little creature, wondering if he had seriously just said that, before I burst out laughing.

"Well, duh!" I giggled, his expression becoming annoyed. "What I meant was, how is that even possible. I mean…" I struggled to find words that could express what I meant, but I came up with nothing. I shrugged, and Finn just sighed.

"You mean how could a being outside of your dreams possibly have wings?" he supplied lamely. I nodded.

"And also be so small!" I added. His eyes flared angrily, and I swore he was going to slap me.

"I'm not that small!" he cried indignantly. I held out my hands to placate his temper.

"Sorry, it's just…" I didn't have time to finish my though, because just then the door slammed open. "Kevin!" I shrieked, jumping up and throwing myself onto the table in front of Finn in an awkward motion. I winced as my hip slammed into the table, but gritted my teeth to smile for Kevin's scrutiny.

"Don't worry," said Finn. My eyes followed him as he flew up higher, being obnoxiously visible. "Other humans can't see me." I sighed, and returned my gaze to Kevin.

"Uh, Finn?" I hissed, gesturing wildly at my wide-eyed sibling. His little eyes bugged out as he saw where I was pointing. "I think Kevin can see you too." Kevin, to his credit, didn't scream like a little girl, nor did he pull a Kevin and incapacitate himself in any way. He merely pointed, and made a statement surprisingly free of expletives.

"Frickin' faerie!"

With both of us siblings staring him down Finn looked duly uncomfortable, but I figured he deserved as much for having made us so, well… uncomfortable maybe wasn't the most appropriate adjective, but it would have to suffice.

"You know, Angela, this is kind of like bringing a stray animal into the house," admonished Kevin. Go figure, my crazy elder brother had come to terms with the "frickin' faerie" much more quickly than I had. In fact, I still wasn't entirely sure I wasn't hallucinating, while Kevin was already joking around with the little guy.

"Don't equate me with a stray animal!" protested the faerie weakly, having given up on defending himself after nearly an hour of Kevin's lame jokes. Partly to halt said jokes, but mostly just to ease the angry atmosphere I decided to ask Kevin about the mysterious blue stone that Phoebe had given me in the mine.

"Hey, Kev," I asked, digging around in my rucksack until I found it. "What is this stone?" By the way his eyes suddenly grew wide I wondered what the rock was worth.

"That's rare ore, sis," he informed me, taking the stone gingerly from my grasp and examining it in the light.

"So?" I asked, holding my breath. If this thing was actually worth something substantial it could be the final push that Kevin needed to upgrade his home. A hesitant smile graced his face, and I knew I would give Kevin that stone, no matter if he protested. It was worth it to see him smile like that.

"Here," he said, holding the glinting rock towards me. I shook my head, closing his hand around it. He started to protest but I interrupted him.

"I want you to expand your house so that when I move out there will be room for Maya," I said, watching as Kevin's gleeful expression sank. I threw my arms up in exasperation, vaguely aware that Finn was watching our exchange, fascinated.

"Ang…"

"Don't you 'Ang' me!" I shouted, jabbing him in the chest with my finger. "What happened between you two?" My voice softened, breaking a little as I spoke. "If a couple as happy as you two can be separated by something that I'm sure is just trivial nonsense, then what about the rest of us?" I asked, grabbing his free hand between my own. Kevin sighed, then met my gaze.

"I told her I needed to provide for my sister right now," he finally admitted. "And don't you dare tell me your sorry!" he snapped, effectively shutting my mouth. His gaze slid sorrowfully to the side. "She was okay with it. She really was," he assured me. "But…"

"But what?" I probed after a prolonged silence. Kevin sighed, dropping his head to stare at his feet.

"I couldn't stand seeing her and not being able to hold her," he finally admitted. "It's too painful to see her, so I just… don't."

I shook my head, standing on shaky legs. Kevin reached for me, but I moved away, avoiding his hurt expression. Strengthening my resolve, I turned to my corner of the little house and closed up the chest, stuffing a wad of bills into my pocket.

"Angie?" Kevin's voice was reminiscent of his younger self, and I knew absolutely that I was making the right choice.

"Kevin, I want you to go to Maya right now and make things right," I demanded.

"But where are you going?" he asked, sounding panicked all of a sudden. I turned around and forced a smile for him.

"I can't leech off my big brother when he has another woman who needs him more," I said reasonably, eyes pleading with him to understand. "I'm going to stay at the inn until I can save enough to buy myself a house."

"But I like having you here all the time!" he argued. I shrugged, trying desperately not to cry.

"I'll stop by," I promised, finally relenting and giving him a hug. "After all, who else is going to take care of Hailey?" I felt Kevin laughing softly, a far cry from his usual obnoxious laughter. "And who else am I going to gossip like an old lady with?" I asked softly, smiling softly at my brother. He nodded, then leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away and pointed at the door.

"Now go!" I said sharply, breaking the melancholy mood. "She's waiting." He nodded quickly and ran out, sparing me one final glance before heading quickly for town. I sighed, leaning against the doorframe until I could no longer see him.

"So," Finn said hesitantly. "Can I come live with you?" I jumped, having forgotten about him.

"Of course!" I grinned, finally accepting that he was not a figment of my imagination. "It'll be less lonely with a faerie to live with!" I exclaimed, grabbing my meager belongings and starting my trek towards Flute Fields. I had sort of told a white lie to Kevin. I didn't have the money to stay at the inn for an extended period of time. I had to gamble, and hope that Renee and her family would take me in if I promised to work for them.

"M' not a faerie," Finn grumbled crossly, trailing behind me with his arms crossed over his miniscule chest.

**I know the last review I received was five months ago, but I still want to thank all of my reviewers for the last chapter (albeit, belatedly.)**

**Extra super special thanks to...**

**Joy Beth - I appreciate your criticism. It helps me to become better. I was trying to convey the idea that there's a fine line between love and hate, but I don't know how well I did that now that I look back. Maybe I'll rewrite something later! :)**

**ShadyMango123**

**iChocoLove**

**Priestess15 - your review actually gave me sudden inspiration for a major point of the plot. I'm pretty sure I know how this story will work out now! Thanks!**

**Rabid Cream Puffs - As always, I appreciate your loyalty and consistent reviews. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. :(**

**Hanaakarii - I really do appreciate the push to update. I felt guilty all the time thinking about this review and others that say to update, and I honestly might not have been compelled to update without this weighing on my mind. Thanks so much!**

**shadowwolf64 - I'm glad you enjoy this**

**Darka Moon - I'm sorry the answer to your review is "a long time."**

**OrangeIztehNewBlack - If you've indeed made an account in the months since I last posted anything, I hope you've enjoyed it and will continue to post such nice reviews to stories you read. It's really more inspirational than you know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. So I listened to my few reviewers and I updated quickly! I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going to be incorporating the Goddess Quest into my story, but it won't pan out the same was as it does in the game. Actually, it's going to be quite different. Please review to let me know if you like it!**

**Songs:**

**Ambience – Falling Up**

**Collect Call – Metric**

**Tongue – Seether**

I couldn't stop laughing, even though Finn's glare was positively chilling.

"You mean to tell me that there's this mythical goddess on this island?" I asked, trying my hardest to stifle my giggles.

"Not only that, but she's in trouble!" cried Finn, gesturing emphatically. "The whole island is hurting for her, and you're going to help her!" My laughter died in my throat. Truthfully, the second he suggested I spend my time helping out a goddess I no longer saw any humor in the situation.

"Help her? I can't help an otherworldly creature when I don't know what her problem is! Not to mention that I can't actually see her." I exclaimed, dropping my heavy trunk and wiping the trails of sweat from my brow.

"The well-being of this island rests on your shoulders!" yelled Finn. I feebly swatted him away from my ear to save my eardrums.

"Geeze. No pressure or anything," I muttered, dropping heavily onto the fence edging the water mill of Flute Fields. I didn't know why, but I believed the faerie. "I can't believe I'm saying this," I groaned, dragging my hands across my eyes. "What exactly _can_ I do to help?" I was determined to flee if it even _seemed_ like Finn was going to suggest I make live sacrifices, but what he suggested was actually quite simple and much less grotesque.

"You have to ring all of the bells of the harvest sprites at the same time." After a minute or two he started shifting uncomfortably under my gaze, but I couldn't seem to comprehend what he had just told me.

"So if I ring some bells simultaneously, I'll be helping a woman I can't see." He nodded gravely and I just shrugged. Wordlessly, I lifted my chest back up and continued on my way to the ranch.

"So you'll help?" asked Finn, his excitement infectious.

I just couldn't bring myself to refuse.

"Of course you can stay here!" I gave a muffled "thanks" into Renee's shoulder, then pulled away, throwing a quick warning glance at Finn. He was currently flitting about her head in a very distracting manner. She didn't seem to be able to feel his little hands tapping about her face. I sighed, not sure if I was glad or disappointed.

"So…" I smiled sheepishly, gesturing to my belongings. She moved aside, her smile blinding.

I was situating myself in the shared bedroom when the bell above the shop door jingled pleasantly. Renee shrugged, then left to help whomever it was.

_ It's going to be a lot of trouble keeping this from Chase_, I realized. _He's too perceptive!_ I kneeled down and viciously shoved my empty chest beneath Renee's bed. I supposed we would be sharing it for a little while.

"Hello, Renee." I jumped up, muttering darkly to myself as my head slammed into the bedside table. _Speak of the devil._

"Hey, Chase!" I was sure her sunny disposition grated at his nerves, but if it did he hid it well.

"Can I have a shining ostrich egg?" Chase asked. After everything I had just learned from Finn I was inclined to be suspicious of just about everything. I shot around the corner, finger jabbed accusingly in Chase's direction. He looked quite shocked at my sudden appearance.

"You _hate_ ostrich eggs!" I accused. He looked momentarily panicked, but quickly regained his composer and adopted an expression I really didn't appreciate. He was _mad_.

"Why the hell does that matter to you?" he muttered, tossing change onto the counter and storming out with his giant egg. I stood there, breathing heavily and feeling quite ridiculous. I realized that I should go after him, but my pride was too depleted from the spectacle I had just created for me to move.

"Grump." I slammed out of the house, ignoring a visibly concerned Renee and heading towards the barn. "Why does it matter?" I growled, kicking violently at pebbles. I was so consumed by my anger that I nearly ran straight into Finn as he hovered in front of my face. "What?" Finn looked hesitantly over my shoulder and shrugged.

"Maybe you should…" I ducked beneath him and raced into the barn, the door thudding heavily between me and my unwanted guest. I was hit with a sudden wave of loneliness, and all I wanted was to talk to Hailey.

"So this is what it's like to have a secret you can't tell anyone." I never figured it would feel so lonely. I was surrounded by friends, but I couldn't even stand to see them because I was afraid I would accidentally tell them everything.

My back hit the wall and I sank down, shaking softly. One of Renee's well-meaning sheep nuzzled her wooly head against my shoulder and I hugged her close. I looked into her eyes and, feeling a bit foolish, made a decision.

"If I tell you a secret, can you keep it?"

After dropping by the ranch quickly to apologize to Renee I decided to spend a few hours down in the mines. I silently cheered, finding my hammer in my rucksack from my earlier excursion, and headed out to the Garmon Mining District.

Even against the ever darkening sky I could see the tendrils of black smoke billowing in the air from miles away. My heart thudded painfully hard as I skidded to a halt in front of the burning general store. I backed out of the way of Luke and Owen who came barreling by with buckets of water to extinguish the blaze.

"Is someone still in there?" I asked Mira, who was standing beside me wide-eyed. She shook her head slowly, her hands bunching in her skirts.

"I don't know," she said. "I think, maybe… Oh I don't know! If only it wasn't so dry!"

"Phoebe!" came Barbara's anguished cry. My head whipped around in time to see her being dragged away from the blaze by a crying Simon. "Someone help! My daughters still in there!"

"Oh Goddess," Mira breathed, hand covering her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. _Pheobe._ My heart sank and I was violently sick, recalling our rather unconventional meeting earlier that day. I pressed my fingers lightly to the bandage covering my scraped cheek, my other hand making furrows in the dust below me. My head snapped up, and I suddenly knew how to help the Harvest Goddess.

If she was the guardian of this island, then she must care deeply for its inhabitants. Finn had told me I had to ring the bells, but maybe there was something bigger I could do. Sacrifice and love was the driving force of many communities, so what the heck. Maybe I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but I would try my best to make this island a safe, happy place for all of my friends and family.

"Goddess, please help us!" I cried, pulling myself up from the ground and running at what very well could be my funeral pyre. As if my plea had been heard, a single drop of precipitation hit my face as I reached the door. A steady torrent of rain started to pick up behind me as I charged into the shop and the outside world was smothered by a shifting wall of orange and black.

**A.N. A huge thanks to all of my reviews for the last chapter!**

**coolestperson19**

**Numbuh44**

**ShadyMango123**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Sorry this took so long to upload! I was in Disney World for a week and my aunt was here from out of state before that. I've had this written for a long time, but it didn't occur to me that I wouldn't have time to post it. So let me know what you think of this chapter. I have to say, I actually am pretty happy with it so I'd be happy to know what you all think.**

It didn't take long for me to find her. Phoebe was sprawled across the threshold between the store and her home, her glasses knocked askew on her face. I stumbled over to her prone form, and dropped to my knees. Her name came from my lips in a desperate mantra, interspersed with painful, wracking coughs. _Please wake up_,I pleaded, putting my hand just above her open mouth. _I don't know if I can carry you._ Her warm breath hit my hand at even intervals, and I sighed with relief.

The building made an awful, shuddering sound and I sprang into action. There was no time to waste hoping she would wake up. I positioned my arms beneath hers and pulled up, lifting her light frame off the soot-blackened floor boards. She was, mercifully, a very slight girl, and she wasn't as hard to drag as I had originally thought.

As I neared the door hot flames licked at my ankles, and I leapt forward.

"Oh no," I breathed, quickly pulling Phoebe away from the spreading flames. "Okay, not the door. So the window." My brain was beginning to go fuzzy, and I shook my head sharply to clear it. The panic compelled me to take deeper breaths, and I choked on the thick smoke. _Have to hurry_.

Upon reaching the window I glanced around hurriedly to find something I could use to break the glass. The panic grew to fever pitch as I realized everything I could use as a tool was much too hot. I set Phoebe down gently, and was about to sink into despair when I remembered my hammer. I nearly cried when I felt its comforting weight against my thigh, and I quickly used it to dispatch the window. I knocked out the larger shards still clinging to the frame before putting my hammer away once again.

"Up you go." I grunted, carefully feeding Phoebe's body out the window feet first. I inhaled sharply as little bits of glass grabbed at my exposed arms, protecting the unconscious girl from their biting grasp. I let her drop as gently as I possibly could, wincing at the thump her body made when it hit the ground.

Tears squeezed out of my eyes as my hands turned to bloody pulps as I desperately tried to hoist myself out of the window. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, and the window seemed to be getting even further away. The heat was suffocating me, and I didn't have to look behind me to know I was seconds away from being engulfed.

"Phoebe! They're over there!" I smiled weakly, feeling my knees buckle beneath me. _I saved her._

A hand caught my wrist as I fell, halting my descent. I could feel my rescuer fumbling with my limp body, but I couldn't help them at all. I was a rag doll, without muscle or bone. A second hand clamped down higher up on my arm and I wondered if my shoulder would hold me together. Slowly but surely I was raised to the window and dragged across the fragmented shards. My head broke through to the clean air and suddenly there were many hands. They were all over, and I was quickly pulled from my fiery grave.

"Get them away from the building," urged Owen's familiar voice from a ways away. I could feel the rain soaking my blistered skin, and hear the sizzling of the defeated fire as the shower became a downpour. I was panting and crying as the droplets beat against my arms and legs, and it was a relief when I was finally set down in a patch of cool grass.

"Shh, it's okay." My sobs decreased in intensity, as bodies sheltered me from the rain. My head was turned to the side as I coughed, seizing violently against the abrasive ground. My whole body turned on its side, my fingers tearing at the ground at it tore at my skin.

"Angie," sighed a familiar voice, hands gently stroking my hair. I was brought back to my childhood. These same hands had held me close whenever I skinned my knees, and worked magic when a favorite toy had broken.

"Kevin?" I said weakly, my burning eyes shooting open to find my big brother. He smiled sadly, shaking his head sadly.

"Silly sis," he sighed. "I almost lost you." A single tear traced his cheek and I frowned shakily.

"Sorry, Kev." I grabbed his hand a squeezed it weakly. " How's Phoebe?" He smiled suddenly.

"She's fine," he told me, softly returning my squeeze. "I'm proud of you, sis." I smiled, and let myself relax into the ground, sending a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess.

"Angela!" I lifted my head quickly, then quickly lowered it again as my head spun. I smiled up at Chase, but frowned when I saw his arms. They were red and peeling, blood oozing from a collection of tiny but deep cuts. I turned away, recalling our last meeting.

"Sorry for earlier," I said, glancing back up to judge his expression. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a little voice.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried a little voice. Chase's eyes widened as Finn wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. "You saved my friend," cried the little faerie, not seeming to notice that Chase could, in fact, hear and feel him.

"What the hell?" muttered Chase, grabbing the back of Finn's orange outfit and holding him in front of his face.

"I thought you said people couldn't usually see you," I said, laughter morphing into heavy coughs.

"They usually can't!" he said, twisting around in a vain attempt to escape Chase's grasp, who was too distracted by my fit to realize that Finn wanted to be released.

"Um, Finn?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Chase makes three." Finn frowned, crossing his little arms across his chest.

"It's still less than half of the island," he protested, finally yanking free and flying over to my side. He reached behind himself to smooth his outfit, glaring indignantly at Chase. "I would hate you for that, but you saved my Angela so…"

I realized I must have inhaled a lot of smoke, but seriously? I just couldn't believe it had taken so long for Finn's repeated declarations that Chase had saved me to sink in.

"Oh, so it was you," I mused, his destroyed arms suddenly making sense. "Thanks for that." I smiled sheepishly. He sighed, coming around to my side and dropping to his knees. His hands settled lightly on my face, tracing my jaw sadly.

"Thank you for not dying." A single tear dropped onto my cheek and he gently swiped it away before falling forward. He pressed his cheek against mine gently, crying hard into my dirty hair.

**As always a big thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**tufted titmouse**

**Thy Entertainer**

**ShadyMango123**

**Snowbird18**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I promised I would. I won't go into great detail, just know that between an AP exam, getting sick with several colds, the flu, and ecoli (yes, I had ecoli, and the kidney tests that went along with it. *shudders… needles*) and my aunt coming for yet another visit (we just decided on her wedding dress today!) I really haven't had time to write. I hope this uber long update makes up for it, at least a little! I really like it. :)**

**Songs**

**Rubik's Cube – Athlete**

**Heaven Forbid – The Fray**

**All to Myself – Marianas Trench**

**This is the House that Doubt Built – A Day to Remember**

At Jin's orders I was to leave all outdoor farm work to Kevin for the next month. I felt horribly guilty, but couldn't bring myself to disobey. This was partly due to the peeling second degree burns along my limbs, and partly due to a certain, stubborn chef.

"Ouch!" I hissed. Finn winced apologetically, but continued to slather Neosporin on my blistering skin. I looked out the window wistfully, sucking in deep gasps of air as the sprite dabbed at my wounds. I wasn't even allowed to go out in the sun for a week, and both Chase and Kevin had put Finn up to the job of confining me. This meant that, in the mean time, I was back to living in Kevin's house.

"Finn," I mused as he recapped the tube of medicine. "How do you suppose I'm going to ring all those bells simultaneously?" Finn's little shoulders tensed, and I rolled my eyes as he plunked a sweating glass in front of me.

"Well you have to draw out the harvest sprite for each bell, and they'll do the actual ringing," he answered.

"So how exactly am I going to 'draw them out?'"

"Drink," he demanded, crossing his arms and nodding at the water. I took a sip of the cool fluid. "More." He tapped his foot in mid air, which dulled the effects of the irritated gesture. "The doctor said you have to stay very hydrated until your burns heal," he reminded me. I sighed, drinking more deeply this time.

"Okay," I said, setting the glass back onto the warped table. "Now answer my question." Finn looked instantly uncomfortable.

"Um, well… I don't really know how to summon them," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. I laughed, and slapped my hands down on the table.  
"Ugh," I grunted, tears stinging in my eyes. _Darn glass cuts!_ I waved off Finn's worried gaze. "No worries," I assured him. "I have a theory on how we'll get them to appear!"

"Really! How?" The sprite's excitement was adorable, not that I'd tell him that.

"Well, I figure that if the Harvest Goddess is as nice as you make her out to be then saving her would go hand-in-hand with kindness, right?" Finn nodded slowly, motioning with his hand to continue. "So if I can get everyone to consciously be kind and helpful towards everyone else, then maybe the sprites will notice, and decide to show themselves." A smile was growing on Finn's face, and his slow nods quickly became an enthusiastic vibration.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he cried, flitting about dizzyingly. "That's _exactly _what we'll do!" I laughed as he flew around the room, and quickly drained the rest of my water.

"Let's go," I said, tossing a roll of white bandage material at the orange blur. Finn caught the roll expertly, and flew down to start wrapping up my limbs in loose loops.

"Where are we going?" he inquired, kindly ignoring my gritted teeth. I smiled, grabbing his little hand and flying out the door into the soft light of dusk.

"To spread a little kindness!"

Jin's office was already closed when Finn and I arrived, but we were let in after copious amounts of begging, and promises to stay out of direct sunlight for an extra half week.

"Why do I feel like I just lost?" I asked, running a hand down my face in despair. Jin just laughed at me as he led us to the back.

"It's not like I asked for something impossibly difficult," he said, rolling his eyes at my theatrics.

"No, just another three days in purgatory," I muttered darkly. Jin shook his head sharply.

"Four days in purgatory," he corrected.

"No way!" I protested. "You didn't specify how you wanted the week cut in half, so I get to choose." Thankfully, we had reached the long-term patient area, and Jin left us alone.

"Angela?" asked the girl in the bed. Her eyes bugged out, and she reached on heavily bandaged arm up to take my hand. I carefully squeezed her swathed fingers, smiling as brightly as I could. Her normally lustrous emerald mane was dulled with soot, and her quirky glasses were nowhere to be seen. No wonder she wasn't sure who I was!

"Hey, Phoebe!" I said as cheerfully as possible. "How are you doing?" She gave a microscopic shrug.

"I'm doing pretty well, thanks to you," she smiled warmly. I hoped that she couldn't see the color creeping into my cheeks.

"Well, you're welcome, but I'm honestly not here to be thanked," I mumbled.

"Sure, but it's still true," she insisted. "Thank you so much!" A huge yawn forced its way out of her, and I took it as my cue to leave. I waved to Jin on my way out, then stood contemplating my next destination.

"I guess Hayden's is the only place that's open right now," I said to Finn.

"Yah," he agreed as we started towards the bar. "Plus, your stomach has been growling for the last twenty minutes, and I'm sure Chase wants to make sure I haven't let you do anything especially stupid." I huffed and turned towards home.

"Where are you going?" asked Finn, trailing behind me reluctantly.

"Home. I'm not hungry anyways," I snapped. Finn flew into my path and stopped, looking like a miniature traffic cop.

"Angela, you know it's just his way of showing he cares," he argued, not intimidated by my glare in the least. "Aren't you supposed to be _encouraging_ shows of kindness, and not repressing them?" I sighed, realizing the many ways those words could be thrown back in my face.

"Fine." I spun on my heel and walked briskly to the lit up building. The interior was very welcoming. I saw Renee waving me to a table near the center, but merely waved back, feigning ignorance. Instead, I made my way to a secluded table in the front corner of the bar, and waited for my favorite peach-haired cook to emerge from the kitchen.

I had barely taken a seat when Chase slid himself into the chair opposite my own. I looked down at my watch, then back up at his face.

"Wow, five seconds," I said. "You aren't hovering at _all_ are you?" Chase stood up stiffly, and turned to storm back to the kitchen. I grabbed for his arm, but stopped at the last second to avoid hurting him. His arms sported what looked to be medium to severe sunburns from when he pulled me from the fire, along with an impressive looking array of deep gashes held together with rows of black thread. I watched his back as he retreated to the kitchen, then let my gaze drop to the wooden table. I studied the sticky rings on the surface of the wood, holding my heavy head in my hands.

My head snapped up when a glass of ice water was gently placed by my bandaged left arm. I returned the hopeless smile that Kathy gave me, and took a deep drink of the icy drink.

Finn, thankfully, had the decency to make himself scarce. Last night I had been having an argument with him at the bar. Selena had come over and asked me who I was talking to. My face had burned with embarrassment as I told her that I was talking to myself. Of course, telling someone that I was talking to myself was better than the alternative.

Fully convinced that Chase wouldn't be making another appearance, I got up from the table and grabbed my water, making my way for the kitchen. I stood in the doorway, watching as Chase viciously attacked a piecrust with apple spears. He still failed to notice me, wrapped up in his irritation as he was, as I set my glass on the counter and made my way behind him. He huffed angrily, dropping the offending fruit and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. A telltale sniff let me know he was on the verge of crying, and I made my move.

He stiffened as my arms wrapped around his middle, relaxing reluctantly as I leaned around to press a kiss to his cheek. His scent was a potent mixture of sweat and good food, and I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry." My chin was resting on his shoulder, so I felt as they sagged in defeat. He turned to face me, pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"Sorry," I repeated, smiling sadly as he gently toyed with my fingers. He smiled, and I relaxed, knowing all was forgiven. I stood, a silent observer, as he returned to the pie, much more gently this time. I admired the way his careful fingers lovingly pressed a layer of dough on top of the heavenly mix of apple and cinnamon. He bent and placed the pastry in the oven, then set the timer.

"You know," I mused, looking at Chase sideways, "apple pie isn't on the bar's menu." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he feigned ignorance.

"Really? You don't say." I laughed, pushing his shoulder gently, conscious of both of our injuries.

"Thanks, Chase." He laughed too, shaking his head.

"Who said the pie was for you?" he asked. I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"If it's not, then you'd better be baking another one for me," I said, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave. "Apple pie is my favorite!"

"I know." His voice was so quiet that I nearly missed that last statement. As it was, my burning cheeks earned me copious amounts of teasing from the bar's patrons upon my exit. Catcalls and whoops followed me out the door and all the way to the bridge to Kevin's farmland.

Movement in my peripheral vision set my heart to racing nervously, but I quickly made out two shapes in the dark. A victorious smirk settled onto my face as I snuck around Kevin and Maya, caught in a tender kiss near the watermill.

I pulled the door shut quietly behind me as I entered the quiet house and kicked off my shoes. I had already flopped onto the bed when Finn made his presence known. He held a tube of Neosporin inches above my heavy eyes, and I sighed, sitting up laboriously. I sat obediently still as Finn unwrapped my bandages. They occasionally stuck to the healing skin, and I bit my lip as tears sprung to my eyes. Finn had just started to coat my limbs with the greasy substance when there was a knock at the door. Of course Kevin had chosen now to start knocking before barging in. Too many times I had been in the middle of changing when he entered unannounced.

"I'm decent!" I called. "Come on in."

"Well, I guess that's good to know," said Chase. My face probably resembled a shining tomato.

"Sorry. I thought you were Kevin," I admitted, praying for my face to lose the scarlet hue. Chase laughed, coming over and setting a golden brown pie beside me on the bed. He produced two forks from his apron pocket and handed one to me.  
"If I were your brother," said Chase, leaning in and touching his nose to mine, "then I couldn't do this." His lips brushed mine softly, his eyelashes tickling my cheeks. I smiled as he pulled back. Finn made a gagging sound, and I sent a glare his way. Chase leaned over to whisper something in his ear, and though he seemed hesitant, Finn left to hang out in Kevin's room.

We laughed and talked as we shared the pie. The warm, gooey innards were wonderful, turning my innards to a puddle just as mushy.

"Last bite," he offered, tilting the tin so the portion was easily accessible. I shook my head,

"You made it," I reasoned. Suddenly, the final, sweet morsel was in my mouth, and Chase was using his hands to work my jaw. I snorted, nearly spraying the last precious bite from between my lips.

"You know, I can chew just fine on my own," I told him, pulling away from his ministrations and swallowing, completely satisfied. Chase picked up the pie tin and took it over to the sink, then returned with the abandoned tube of Neosporin. I groaned, and briefly considered making a run for it.

Chase's hands were gentle, and the process, though still painful, was much more bearable with his soothing voice running nearly non-stop. When he had finished, Chase returned to the kitchen and rinsed his hands of the medication and returned to rewrap my burns. I allowed him to treat me without complaint, and was rewarded with a plethora of stories regarding hilarity that had ensued in the kitchen recently. When I had been completely mummified Chase leaned in and kissed me softly. His warm breath tasted of baked apples and cinnamon, and I leaned into the kiss eagerly.

Gingerly, Chase pushed me down into the pillows on my bed and pressed a sweet kiss to my cheek. I squirmed my way closer to him, my legs tangling with his on top of the covers. I reached up for his hand, and Chase slid his fingers between mine. His forehead came to rest on mine, and I relaxed as the cinnamon on his breath washed over me.

"Love you." His eyes were burning into mine. A familiar warmth flooded through me.

"Love you too." I gently lifted and kissed one of his battered arms, then forced my way closer to his warm chest. His chin came to rest lightly atop my head, and his arm reached above me, pulling me in tighter. I hummed in contentment, and slipped into dreams of cinnamon lips and burning purple globes.

**A.N. Hope you all liked it! Please review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Thanks to my reviewers, once again!**

**ShadyMango123**

**Naty17**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Here's yet another lengthy chapter (for me anyways.) I just couldn't stop writing this one if I wanted to. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as well. Please review to let me know what you all think.**

**Songs**

**This is the End (If you Want it) – Relient K**

**One More Day – Lydia**

**Mood Rings – Relient K**

**I Love My Lips – Veggie Tales (Silly Songs w/ Larry)**

I woke, shrouded in warmth, to an incessant tapping. I pulled open my bleary eyes, and grinned sheepishly at a livid Kevin.

"What in the he-" I shot him a dirty look. Kevin rolled his eyes, but proceeded to whisper. "What are you doing in bed with him?" he whispered harshly.

"It's not like we're doing anything!" I argued, making a conscious effort to talk away from Chase's face. I didn't relish the idea of waking him with my morning breath. His, amazingly, still smelled faintly of cinnamon. Kevin still looked skeptical, even as I gestured to our position above the covers, and our state of full dress.

"You still shouldn't be sleeping with him," Kevin muttered, clearly finding it difficult to dispute my logic. "What if you guys got carried away? Being on a bed would-" I grimaced, closing my eyes tightly.

"Gross, Kev! You would think about that." Kevin looked abashed, but only for a second. Chase, albeit unconsciously, chose that exact moment to share a little bit of what he was dreaming with us.

"Ang'luh," he murmured, drawing his arms tighter around me and tucking my head to nestle against his throat. I heard Kevin clear his throat loudly, and giggled nervously in response.

"Um, Chase?" I hissed, poking at his chest. I laughed a little louder as he groaned and pressed my offending hand against his chest.

"I'll get him up," offered Kevin, sounding dangerously excited about that idea. I shot him a warning look, but after another minute of failing to extract myself from his death grip I conceded.

"Be nice," I warned, wary of Kevin's gleeful expression. He made an exaggerated show of stretching, before fitting his arms beneath Chase's armpits and pulling him up. Chase snapped to, a confused expression crossing his tired face as his feet swung in the open air.

"Kevin," I chastised, "put him down _gently_." Suddenly, Chase seemed to understand his situation, and went completely white. Kevin held him aloft for several seconds longer before placing him on his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. Chase dropped heavily onto the table behind him.

"That's my baby sister," snarled Kevin. Those four words worked to effectively scare Chase silent, because he only nodded and turned his eyes to the ground as Kevin walked out. I glared at his retreating back, only to see him turn around at the doorway and throw me a grin and a wink.

As Chase appeared to be in no shape for sentient conversation, I decided to redress my burns until he regained use of his mouth. However, when Finn entered the room and failed to get a reaction, I became worried. I fit the last of my bandaging into place, then tiptoed across the room to where Chase sat slumped on the table.

"Chase?" I called, leaning over to look up at his face. My eyebrow rose of its own accord. "Are you seriously asleep?" The lack of a response seemed to answer my question all on its own.

"Do you think I should brew some coffee?" Finn asked helpfully. I nodded, tossing a thankful grin over my shoulder.

"That would be great, Finn." I took a seat next to Chase and sighed as he unconsciously leaned over to take advantage of the warmth my body was producing. I noticed with dismay that his pins had become tangled in his peach mane, and set to work freeing them. Once I had wrestled them all out, I commenced in combing out the tangles with my fingers.

Chase finally stirred when the sound and smell of percolating coffee became prominent.

"Rough night?" I teased, staring pointedly at my watch. He huffed, but didn't remove my hand from his scalp.

"You crazy farmers wake up at the crack of dawn," he moaned, rubbing at his eyes viciously with his hands. I noted the time, past eight, and shook my head.

"Coffee?" I asked. Chase nodded, hopping down from his perch on the table and offering a hand. Finn offered us each a mug filled to the brim with black, murky liquid. We both gave a muffled 'thanks' to the sprite before starting in on the much needed caffeine.

"Do you think we can take this coffee to go?" asked Chase.

"Where?" I asked, wondering to myself what the chances were that Chase would forget I wasn't supposed to be in the sun.

"My place," he answered. "I'll make breakfast for us." I nodded, a breakfast cooked by Chase sounding much better than my usual of half burnt toast and milk.

_Freedom!_ sang my heart as I took a step from the house and into the sun. Not three seconds later, a shadow fell over me and I groaned. I glanced up to see Chase wielding a navy blue parasol.

"Since when do you own a parasol?" I asked, allowing him to keep me walking in a small shadow while I bitterly sipped at my coffee. Chase shrugged, ignoring my bad mood.

"I bought it earlier this week in case you needed to go out." My mouth dropped open, and I turned slowly, daggers flashing in my eyes, to face him.

"And you've been _hiding_ it this entire time!" I shrieked. Chase merely laughed, ignoring my angry inquiry. I sulked until we arrived in Flute Fields.

"Chase?" I started, wary of his response.

"Hmm?" he asked, fully awake and peaceful with his coffee firmly in his grasp.

"What is kindness? To you, I mean." Despite my fears that Chase would immediately give me a stereotypical answer, he actually gave my question some serious thought.

"Food," he answered decisively. I remained quiet, hoping he would provide some explanation. "I mean," he rummaged through his pocket, and produced a key. As he moved around the little home, turning on the lights and putting things away I sought out a chair at the table and waited silently for his response.

Then he opened his fridge, and I suddenly understood. Inside was a huge, shining ostrich egg that he proceeded to pull out.

"Oh." Chase's cheeks were tinged pink, and he quickly turned away to start working.

"You like quiche, right?" he asked unnecessarily. I had spent nearly an hour the month before arguing about what the best breakfast food was with Chase, so there was only a very slim chance that he had forgotten.

"I love it," I said anyways, smiling brightly. The wait for breakfast wasn't long, but conversation was stilted and awkward. Chase continually tripped over his words, stammering in a way that was completely unlike him.

"I know you don't like ostrich eggs," I said, hoping to break the ice, and wincing as I remembered our fight when he purchased this egg at the ranch earlier in the week.

"But you do," he answered simply.

"Kindness," I realized aloud.

"Love," he countered, presenting a mouth watering quiche and placing it before me with a flourish. He brought over a plate for himself, then went back for the silverware. When he returned, the silverware wrapped up in a cloth napkin, he was sweating, and his face had taken on a red hue.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing the back of my hand on his forehead across the small table. He felt a little warm, but smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. It's just hot in here." I decided not to point out that I was actually a little chilly.

"Is there any reason my fork is wrapped up like I'm in a restaurant?" I asked, staring at it suspiciously.

"Kindness?" I rolled my eyes and smiled, letting the fork clank on the table as I shook out the napkin, and placed it in my lap. Chase's flush became even brighter.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked blindly reaching for my fork and stabbing at the quiche. Only, the fork was fuzzy, and didn't exactly pick up any quiche. I could feel a furrow form between my brows, and glanced down to see what the problem was.

"Oh my…" I stopped speaking as a thick knot took residence in my throat and tears sprung to my eyes. The 'problem' was that my fork was still on the table where I'd so unceremoniously dropped it. The object I had picked up was much softer and _much_ bluer. I turned my tearful gaze up to look at Chase who, by now, was the shade of a strawberry and had dropped to his knee at my side.

"I want to cook for you every day. Will you marry me?" I could do nothing more than watch as he fumbled for the right words. "At first, I didn't have any of these feelings," he admitted, and I giggled, remembering the angry cook I'd first laid eyes on. "But soon," he continued, "I wanted to be with you all the time, even though I generally like being alone." I could feel tears tracking down my face as he finally came to the end of his proposal. "_That's_ why I think we'll stay together."

By the time I found my voice Chase's nervous expression had started melting into one of bitter disappointment.

"Of _course_," I breathed, falling forward into his arms. In my emotional state I had misjudged, and barely caught his bottom lip with my top lip, but it perfect. The kiss was salty, my tears slicking the mingling of our mouths, and as I pulled back Chase's eyes were so fiercely displaying his love that it stole my breath.

I scrubbed the salty trails from my face with my mummified arms. Chase stood and gently lifted me from the floor to place me back in my chair. I clung to him for a while longer, inhaling deeply, before letting him return to his own seat.

I turned back to my food, my stomach unwilling to forget about breakfast even at a time like this. I contemplated the small gouge that I had made in my quiche with the blue feather.

"Do you think it's safe for me to just eat around where the feather was?" I asked, preparing to cut a chunk out of the egg and set it aside. Chase's laugh was so loud and sudden that it made me jump.

"I was afraid you were going to put that thing in your mouth," he admitted, pushing his quiche towards me and taking mine back to the trashcan. "I was just about to stop you, too." Chase came back to the table with a slice of cherry pie, and dug in with impressive gusto. I wrinkled my nose at the slimy fruit, and Chase smiled knowingly.

"Don't watch me eat if they gross you out so much," he teased. I took his advice, and returned to my food. I considered my silverware briefly, then dropped my fork into my napkin and wrapped it up tightly. Chase gave me a questioning glance.

"I hate to be a nuisance, but do you think I could have a new fork?"

**A.N. Only 3 reviews in 10 days? Are there actually people reading this anymore? :( Oh well.**

**An extra big thanks to my 3 reviewers!**

**ShadyMango123**

**Naty17**

**BreeBunny**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. This update took a while. Sorry. I'll admit it wasn't one of those marathon waits I'm sure I'm famous for (something I'm trying desperately to discredit now.) It actually took so long because I wanted to be sure of what Angela's reaction would be. Please review to let me know what you think.**

**Songs!**

**Same Thing We Do Everyday Pindy – Broadway**

**Shattered – Trading Yesterday (This is my favorite song of all time)**

**Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin**

Chase and I (read: "I") had decided to tell Kevin of our engagement first. Therefore, immediately following breakfast I grabbed Chase's hand and dragged him violently from his house.

"Don't you _dare_ let me spill the beans before we've gotten to Kevin," I warned him over my shoulder. He struggled to keep up, managing to hold me back just long enough to lock up his house before we were off. Careening across Flute Fields, I could hear Chase gasping behind me. Only the fact that I wasn't sure if he was going to be upright for much longer slowed me down, and that was my first mistake. While Chase appeared to be grateful at the gesture, it put us directly in the path of Renee and Toby, who appeared to be having a nice stroll.

Renee's face lit up as we approached and I smiled maniacally, skidding to a halt in front of her.

"Oh no." Chase's voice was merely background noise, and I forged ahead, forgetting my previous oath to only speak of our engagement to my brother.

"Guess what?" I asked Renee, bouncing on my toes excitedly. "We're eng- uhfd." Chase placed his palm firmly over my mouth from behind me and I bristled, quite stupidly.

"Ow!" he cried, jumping back and cradling his hand. He looked at me in disbelief. "You bit me!" I shrugged.

"You got in the way of my mouth." Chase grumbled incoherently throwing his arms up in surrender, and I turned back to Renee and Toby, satisfied.

"We're engaged," I repeated, much more clearly this time. Neither Toby nor Renee looked the slightest bit surprised, but they both looked extremely happy.

"You're engaged!" she echoed, throwing her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. It was only as those words were repeated aloud that I realized my mistake. As I was released from Renee's firm grasp I turned slowly to glare daggers at Chase.

"You were _supposed_ to _stop_ me!" I yelled, my arms crossing angrily. Chase huffed in indignation.

"That was all you," he rebuffed, holding out his hand. "I don't need any more bite marks thank you very much!" I spun on my heel and continued out of Flute Fields.

"We won't tell," promised Renee, elbowing a thoroughly confused Toby. "_Right_?" He just nodded, rubbing his tender arm. I turned back to throw them both a cheery farewell, before proceeding to storm towards Kevin's farm.

With our respective jobs I easily had the stamina to outrun Chase had I chosen to, but chose not to, instead allowing him to walk alongside me. The silence was stifling, but, mercifully, short-lived.

"Are you really mad?" asked Chase, voice laced with incredulity. I was silent for a moment before answering. "Dammit, woman, all I did was… OW!" Chase rant was cut short by a swift swipe to the back of the head.

"Nope, I'm not actually mad!" I answered, smiling cheerily at his confused expression.

"Then what the hell… stop it!" Chase covered the back of his skull protectively, glaring.

"Tsk tsk, Chase," I crooned, enjoying this much more than I should (probably.) "One should without vulgarity around a lady. It's not polite." I batted my eyelashes, and Chase rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Not much of a lady if you ask me," he muttered, staring me down with a glint in his eyes.

"_What_ did you say?"

"Nothing, your Ladyship."

. . .

Nothing could have surprised me more than the scene I was met with upon opening the door to the house.

"Kevin, guess wha… Oh my Goddess! My eyes!" I fell back dramatically, crumpling to a heap at Chase's feet.

"What?" Chase asked, worry coloring his tone. He hurriedly pushed open the door the rest of the way. He turned, an unreadable expression on his face. I was fanning myself dramatically, lamenting about my loss of vision.

"Um…" came a female voice, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Angela, get up," Chase commanded, crossing his arms in an amusingly harsh pose. "That little thing you just witnessed is called kissing. You'll survive." I waited for Chase to lend me a hand before yanking myself to my feet, wincing slightly as my bandages were scraped across my skin from my wild movements. "What's gotten in to you today?" he asked, scratching the back of his head in an absent sign of confusion. I shrugged, a small smile wavering on my lips.

"I'm just really happy." Chase's expression softened, and he leaned in gently and pressed his lips against mine, his hands coming up to cradle my jaw. After a moment he pulled back, and my head whipped around at the sound of applause.

"I'd give that a ten," said Maya, smiling. I gave her my best pondering expression before replying.

"Really?" I asked. "Because that was more of a seven."

"What do you mean a seven?" cried Chase, his pride having taken a significant hit.

"Well," I explained, "you still kind of taste like cherries." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Chase smirked, then suddenly he was leaning forward to give me another kiss. I backed away, protesting in an uncharacteristically whiny voice.

"Would you go drink some water or something?" I asked. He just smiled, pulling me close to his chest so that I couldn't get away. I stabbed his pectorals viciously with my finger, and he finally released me, rubbing at his sore chest. Kevin seemed to be suppressing a laugh, and I glared, cheeks flushing hotly.

"Weren't you going to say something when you first came in _without knocking_?" asked Kevin, and I grinned sheepishly at my own hypocrisy.

"Well, it's nothing really," I sighed. "Nothing of great importance anyways." Chase glared at me for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Not important?" he asked.

"Oh my Goddess!" cried Maya, and all heads whipped around to see what she was going to say. "Are you- Are you _pregnant_?" I sputtered like a fish out of water, and I'm sure Chase mirrored my expression.

"No!" we both cried, jumping away from each other. Unfortunately, I had jumped directly into a dining chair, which I proceeded to flip over, right into a hefty sack of flour that Kevin kept in the kitchen.

When the white cloud had finally dissipated I groaned, ignoring Chase's offered hand, preferring to bury my white face into my equally white hands.

"I give up," I moaned, referring, of course, to an elaborate reveal of our engagement. "We're getting married." And with that I let my head flop back in exhaustion onto the bag, producing another lung-clotting mist of grain from within.

**A.N. So what did you think? Was the giddy, playful mood expected? Was it realistic? Please review to let me know what you think.**

**Much love to my reviewers. 6! YAY!**

**ShadyMango123**

**LatteCurlz**

**Amanda Paige**

**A**

**Naty17**

**JJ**


End file.
